


During the Night

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gang Leader!Bill Cipher, Head Alpha!Bill Cipher, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Violence Warning, Omega!Dipper, Smut, mild blood warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Between fighting each other and fighting other gangs, Dipper Pines and his alpha have enough trouble on their hands. With Dipper being a stubborn omega and Bill being an aggressively protective alpha, their pairing is a little more difficult than either could have planned for.





	1. It's a Start

Perhaps the hardest thing about being an omega was how much harder you had to punch when you fought against alphas. Dipper clicked his jaw back into place and groaned when a surge of pain shot through to his head. He blinked blood out of his eyes a few times before cracking his knuckles. They were sticky yet somehow slippery all at the same time. Dried and new blood melded together on his body. He turned away from the unconscious alpha resting against the dumpster. His head was throbbing and he felt absolutely disgusting. His leg was stinging and he wanted nothing more than to grab a fast meal and go home.

He rounded the corner and rolled his eyes when he ran into his alpha. The taller blond man looked him up and down before glancing down the alleyway he'd appeared from. One sniff and he could tell the alpha had just gotten off work. He hated how comforting the smell of his alpha was. He felt his muscles relax when the blond alpha rested arms on his shoulders.

"Dipper."

Dipper huffed and forced the gloved hands off him. He walked past the man, limping quickly to avoid the lecture that was sure to come. As if it were his fault. He heard footsteps follow him and he clenched his jaw. It hurt from where he'd been decked, and his fingers were throbbing. A faint, unfinished bite mark rested against his neck and he silently hoped his alpha wouldn't notice. Something grabbed his arm and he whirled around, fists curled against their pain. The alpha's mouth curled into a snarl and Dipper dropped his defense. For all of his confidence in his abilities to scare most alphas, his alpha was even more terrifying.

The infamous leader that could easily make your existence as a blip on the map of life disappear within moments.

The blond leaned in, glowing golden eye meeting one of Dipper's hard brown ones and he hissed at the mark on his neck.

"Care to explain to your _alpha_  what you're doing covered in blood and why have another alpha's bite mark on your neck?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dipper growled, shoving the alpha to the side again as he stormed forward.

Suddenly he was pushed against the side of the building and he hissed at the contact of his battered skin against the uneven brick. His alpha's teeth were glistening against the street lights and he felt fear bubble in his stomach. He struggled against his alpha's tight grip anyway.

"Must I constantly teach you obedience?" Hissing and snarling, it seemed like that was all of their conversations nowadays.

Dipper kicked the man in the chest, breaking free for a few precious moments to run out of the area. People shot him strange looks as he bolted through the crowd, quickly ducking into a shop that he knew the leader had no influence over. He watched the alpha race past the window as he hid behind a shelf, could practically hear the raging snarls that erupted from the blond alpha's chest. It forced submission from some omegas on the street but the alpha paid no attention to them as he continued. Dipper relaxed slightly in his hiding spot, closing his eyes as he realized he was still bleeding, albeit slowly. He glanced around to see the store owner and an employee staring at him with shocked expressions. What he thought was a rack was actually a booth.

He was in a restaurant.

He slid further into it, glancing back at the window. The smell of fresh bread wafted in the air and he closed his eyes. He had his wallet still, which was comforting because he really didn't feel like going to steal that other alpha's wallet. The employee walked toward him, eyes wide in fear, and he grabbed a few napkins from the dispenser on the table.

"Could I get a lemonade, please?" He said simply, watching the waiter nod and leave. He tried to wipe the blood off his face and his skin, but it just smeared. He glanced at the window again before heading to the bathroom. He gestured to the waiter that he'd be back and he disappeared into the stark white room.

The sight that greeted him in the mirror would probably scare even the hardest of men. He was drenched in blood, with his hair matted and dark against the areas that weren't touched, and his brown eyes were speckled with glowing gold. He turned the sink on and began washing his hair. Blood swirled down the sink and he washed his face off. When all remnants of the blood on him were gone (save for the now-red shirt he sported) he dried himself off with paper towels and exited the room. His alpha sat in the booth where he once was and he clenched his jaw. The blond narrowed his eye at him and he stalked to sit on the opposite side of the table.

They sat in silence as the waiter shakily placed a cup full of liquid in front of Dipper.

"Can I get anything for you...sir?"

"I'll have the same."

Dipper watched the waiter leave, knowing they probably only had a few short minutes before the cops were called on them. He took a sip of his drink before pulling out his wallet.

"Come home." The alpha demanded, golden eye challenging the omega's.

"You can't command me to do anything anymore." Dipper dropped a few dollars on the table before sliding out of the booth. The blond followed, blocking his way to the door.

"I'm your alpha."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to just roll over for you whenever you feel like acknowledging my existence, _alpha_."

Dipper pushed past him, pushing past the door and onto the street. He could hear police sirens in the distance and he quickly rounded into a alleyway. He was aware of the alpha's presence behind him, like a shadow, and he gritted his teeth. He just couldn't get a break tonight. He pounded against a metal door and a hole in the door slid open.

Brown eyes met his own before it closed. The door shuddered open and Dipper glared at his alpha before stepping in. The alpha slid in behind him, challenging the same brown eyes to close the door on him. Dipper continued forward, sliding between people in the loud club and stalking up the stairs. His alpha followed, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. The floor vibrated against the music downstairs.

Dipper glanced around the room, covered in science posters and maps. Framed pictures of his family rested against chipped tables and a mattress rested against the floor in a corner. He could smell that the sheets were fresh and he silently thanked the alpha who he knew did it. The room smelled like her. He forced his shirt off, shivering against the cold in the room.

Suddenly ungloved hands slid around his stomach and he growled lowly in warning.

"Come on, you missed this."

He wanted to elbow the alpha in the stomach. He doesn't even know why he allowed him in this room. But the muscles relax against the alpha's fingers, and he could feel his body shudder against the alpha's scent. A hand slides up to his pecs, rubbing teasingly against his nipple.

"Don't." Dipper warns, though it holds no heat. The alpha behind him chuckles darkly.

"Don't you miss being home?"

Nights of resting between silk sheets alone fill his mind. The reason he left is suddenly thrusted into his vision, the sight of another omega's heated mouth against his alpha's neck and he sees red. Suddenly he shoves the alpha backward, snarling. The alpha stumbles back, hitting the wall with a narrowed eye.

"What the fuck has gotten into you?"

"How many other omegas have you been fucking?"

The alpha clenched his jaw for a moment and it's the only answer Dipper needs. He storms to the door, thrusting it open and gesturing for the alpha to leave. Instead, the alpha stays where he is.

"I'm not stupid, _alpha_." Dipper's tone is dripping with sarcasm, he knows it'll make the alpha even angrier. "Just because you don't mark them doesn't mean I won't fucking notice, Bill."

Bill is in front of him now, eye glowing red as his clenched teeth shine through a snarl. Dipper thinks he's about to be punched, and he welcomes it.

"So go find another omega to claim. You've broken our contract." Dipper glares at Bill, puffing his chest out in defiance.

"I broke nothing." Bill is hissing. "I haven't been unfaithful to you once."

"Really? I seem to recall something differently last week in your office."

Bill straightens then, teeth bared in a way that tries to force submission from him. Dipper holds his ground.

"Whatever you _thought_  you saw" Dipper shakes his head with a sarcastic laugh "isn't what you think it is."

"Get out of my place before I call the cops."

"That omega that you're speaking of was drunk and I was making sure they were okay."

"You seemed to be enjoying that role a little too much." Dipper bit back. Alphas always thought they were entitled to this shit. He guessed they actually were by law.

"On the contrary, I contacted their alpha to come retrieve them when they started to kiss me."

Dipper shook his head, leaving the door open as he stalked to his mattress. He knew Bill wouldn't leave so he decided to just ignore the alpha. Bill wouldn't hurt him, and if he did he could easily fight back.

His phone rested against the pillow, plugged into the wall. He picked it up, scrolling through the various texts and notifications that littered the screen. He heard the door shut, but the smell of his alpha told him he didn't leave.

Mabel had tried calling him. He sighs as the phone rings.

"Dipper!"

"Hey, Mabel. What's up?"

"Bill and I have been looking for you everywhere!" Dipper glances at the alpha who began walking toward him. The bed creaks beside him when the added weight rests next to him.

"I'm safe, I promise."

"You need to talk to Bill. What you think you saw...before..." He heard Mabel shift uncomfortably "was my fault."

"Come again?" Bill slid a hand onto his knee and he pushed it off.

"It was Pacifica. I told him to watch her because she got really drunk at that party and I knew he wouldn't do anything to her."

Bill seemed pleased with himself as he listened to Mabel over the phone. Dipper bared his teeth when the alpha tried to slide a hand up his thigh.

"He didn't do anything, Dipper. It was my fault." Mabel's voice was tight.

"It's okay, Mabel." It's not. It doesn't explain the silence that came from his alpha when he asked. It doesn't explain the fact that Bill had let a drunk Pacifica mouth him.

"I'm really sorry." Mabel sounds broken and it hurts. He feels Bill massage his inner thigh and he growls again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. I can come by your place tonight if that's okay?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine." That means Bill won't stay the night, hopefully.

The line goes dead and he plops the phone onto the floor.

"You have a knack for causing problems." Dipper states plainly, suspicion still clear in his voice.

"Coming from the person who has been avoiding his alpha and his family for several days now." Bill leans in and licks the area where the other alpha's bite mark is. "And gets marked by another alpha. You realize I have to remark you, right?"

"It's not that deep." Dipper wants to push away, but the alpha's pheromones force him to stay put. He feels a hand stroke his thigh and another massage over his chest. It's sickly comforting.

"It's deep enough." He feels the alpha's fangs brush against his neck.

Dipper shrugs Bill off and stands. He walks to a dresser and pulls out a clean shirt. The alpha narrows his eye as he follows.

"You heard Mabel, I didn't break our contract."

"It doesn't explain any of your suspicious behavior. I still don't trust you." Dipper throws on the red flannel, buttoning it up. The fabric is soft against his bruises and he feels a little better.

"What kindof omega doesn't trust their alpha?" Bill slid his hands under Dipper's shirt and pulled him to his chest.

"The kind whose alpha doesn't give the whole truth to their questions."

"You wound me, little tree." Bill leaned down and kissed a different bite mark. His bite mark. The permanent mark that rested a little below his collar. It was black and faded, being a good year old.

Their relationship was a good long two years of fighting.

"Let me take you out." Bill nibbled the top of his ear. "Like the old days."

The old days being when they first started dating. When Dipper was just a naive barista in a coffee shop and Bill was just a henchman in a group that held no true weight in the world. Back when their interactions were stolen glances and flirty passes at each other. Things heated quickly, and suddenly Dipper was mated to the blond alpha. And suddenly Bill's true nature came out as he clawed his weight to leading the most powerful gang in the world. Suddenly sweet kisses were replaced with little interaction, heated sex replaced with lonely masturbation in silk sheets. And suddenly, Dipper was spending a lot of time alone.

"Do you want to get married tonight?"

Dipper turned to the alpha whose expression was strangely serious. Did he really think marriage would help the very clear distrust between them? And it was such a random way of asking. Then again, nothing Bill ever did was unsurprising.

"We can't get married."

"Yes, we can. I can get us rings and-"

"We shouldn't get married." Dipper pulled away. "Besides, we're biologically 'married' already. Just minus the actual legality of it."

"I need to spend more time with you." Bill stated. Dipper closed the dresser drawer. It was a little late for that.

Dipper didn't say anything as he slid his pants off. They were crusty with dried blood and he tossed them and his old shirt into a laundry hamper. He turned to open another drawer, rolling his eyes at the warm hands that slid over his thighs.

"I miss you." Bill quickly added. He pressed into Dipper's back, and the omega could feel the bulge against his ass. His face heated.

"Get off me." Dipper leaned over and grabbed a pair of jeans. He felt the alpha thrust against him and suddenly his cheek was resting against a closed drawer in the dresser as his body remained bent over. Hands gripped his hips and he groaned when the alpha grounded against him.

"You don't miss this, pine tree?" The alpha asked gruffly, his voice clearly strained as he ground his clothed dick against Dipper's ass. The omega whimpered beneath him and he smirked.

"Don't miss the way I used to make you scream for me?" Bill slid a hand around Dipper's hips and brushed against the omega's growing hard dick over his underwear.

"Don't miss the way you use to beg for me to let you come?" Another harsh thrust and he could feel Dipper's legs shake.

"The way you used to black out when I did."

A soft moan escaped the omega beneath him and he smirked. He continued stroking the omega's dick over his clothes, using his free hand to slide the flannel up his back. He leaned over and placed gentle kisses on the skin he could reach. Dipper was shaking under him and he purred.

Bill's phone broke the trance and he growled when Dipper stiffened and went to straighten himself. The alpha moved his hand over the omega to force Dipper back down, using his other hand to grab the phone and ignore the call without looking. He coaxed Dipper back into the moment, leaving heated kisses against the bruised skin. He felt Dipper relax under him, could feel him gently grind back into his hips. He plopped the phone onto Dipper's dresser, moving his free hand to slide back down to resume stroking the omega. He purred when the omega gasped, bucking his hips into his hand when he slid it under his underwear. His dick was hot and hard against his hand, and he closed his eye as he thrust harshly against Dipper's ass. He felt the omega's dick twitch in his hand. He stroked harder then, tightening the grip and pumping quickly to listen to the slew of soft curses that filled the air from Dipper.

"A-Ah Bill!" Dipper whimpered; bucking his hips against Bill's hand. The alpha moved his hand to begin sliding Dipper's underwear off when Bill's phone went off again. Rage filled the air and the alpha grabbed the phone.

"What?" He snarled. He felt Dipper begin to move and he resumed his stroking as he repositioned himself to force the omega to remain still. He ground his hips against Dipper's harshly, earning a muffled moan. He peeked over to see the omega's mouth biting into a clenched fist.

"Bill, have you talked to Dipper yet?"

Ugh, now was not the time, Shooting Star.

"Yes, we're fine. Can I talk to you later, I'm kindof in the middle of-"

And then Mabel was rambling, apologizing to him about the whole mess. Bill was only half listening, hoping Dipper couldn't hear his sister over the phone as he practically dry-humped the omega. He pumped the omega harshly when he thought Dipper was trying to escape, earning another loud, muffled moan from him.

"Okay, but I really need to-"

Again, more rambling. She was upset, horrified in her actions. Which, to Bill, weren't even that bad. Trusting him wasn't a bad thing, even if he admittedly seemed suspicious. Pacifica may be her omega, but she had other things to attend to that night. But she felt guilty when her brother had gotten the wrong idea, essentially putting more strain on the already strained relationship. But now he was in the process of fixing it in the only way he knew how, and she was making it extremely difficult. He really just wanted to hang up on her, but he knew she would just call back. Another harsh thrust and Dipper was having a hard time muffling the moans escaping him. He could feel the omega's dick tighten and knew he would come soon if he didn't start focusing on him. He pulled the phone away from his face as he leaned in to Dipper's ear.

"You don't come until I say so, **omega**."

Dipper whined loudly and he chuckled as he pulled back, returning the phone to his ear. Mabel was still ranting. He stroked harder and faster, watching the omega writhe under him in attempts to force his orgasm down.

"Okay, it's okay. Can we talk later?"

"Bill, are you okay? You sound really off. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just really busy and I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. Come with me to Dipper's place tonight, okay? I want to help you guys make up."

He thrust harshly forward and Dipper let out a sharp cry.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. See you later."

He hung up the phone and tossed it as far away as he could.

"Now, where was I?" Bill hummed, feeling Dipper tremble under him.

"Please, please Bill, please-"

"Mm, you're not nearly there yet." Bill stated simply, squeezing Dipper's dick harshly and sliding the omega's underwear off with his now free hand. Dipper whined, knuckles white as he gripped the dresser he was pushed against. Bill slipped a finger inside the already dripping hole, reveling in the loud yelp that erupted from the omega under him.

"Please, oh god. Just fuck me." Precum was dripping down his hand and Bill smirked.

He removed his hand and unzipped his own pants, sliding his dick in with ease. He moaned when the walls around his dick tightened around him and god, he missed this. How long had it been? His thoughts were foggy as omega pheromones urged him to continue, urged him to mark and mate and dominate. His breathing was coming out in pants now as he harshly began pounding into the omega beneath him. The dresser hit the wall with every harsh thrust and Dipper was mewling.

" **Alpha** , please. _Please_." Dipper shouted and Bill leaned over and bit harshly into the fading mate mark. Dipper cried loudly and Bill pulled back to admire his work. Dipper was bucking harshly into his hand, and the alpha he couldn't be on the verge any longer.

"Come for me, omega."

And Bill moaned when his hand was suddenly drenched in cum. He growled as he pounded harder, eyes clenched shut as his own orgasm crashed over him. He felt the omega beneath him collapse and he slid a hand under Dipper's chest to catch him. He blinked a few times to readjust his vision before reluctantly pulling out. The omega whimpered at the loss and he chuckled softly.

"My little omega." Bill purred, nuzzling the fresh mate mark. Dipper purred as Bill pulled him to his chest, leading them to the mattress in the corner. He gently laid Dipper down, unbuttoning and removing the flannel shirt that he'd admittedly forgotten during the moment. His eye drooped as Dipper curled into him. He pulled the omega tighter to his chest, feeling the happiest he had in a very long time.

He kissed Dipper's hair and drifted into the best sleep he'd had in months.


	2. A Mark That Never Fades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just needed one night to recover for a year's worth of heartbreak.

Dipper grinned widely when he saw a flash of golden blond hair enter the warm café.

"Good morning, Bill!"

The man smiled with flushed cheeks as he met eyes with the omega. He was dressed in a fitting black suit, carrying a briefcase. Dipper always wondered if the alpha was a businessman of some sort, but they never really did talk about it. Bill approached the counter, leaning against it and tilting his head in a way that always made the omega blush. His golden eye met Dipper's and the omega felt his face heat.

"The usual for you today?" Dipper smiled shyly, backing to the register.

"You always know exactly what I want, little tree." Bill winked (Dipper had come to know the difference between winking and blinking with the alpha's only good eye).

"It's on me today." Dipper giggled when Bill just continued to watch him with a dreamy smile.

Dipper turned to begin making the usual cappuccino, flipping a switch on the machine as he worked. He could hear the alpha move to sit at a table, still watching him. It was a slow morning, which was unusual but Dipper assumed it was because of Christmas. Most places were closed, but this little shop stayed open when Dipper had agreed to work it for a few hours in the morning. He drizzled the cream over the top, making a funny shape as he did so (Bill loved the designs he made for him). He carefully walked it to the alpha who was grinning up at him.

"So when do you get off work, handsome?"

"Uhh, in about ten minutes." Dipper placed the cup in front of Bill who chuckled at the small triangular design.

" _Perfect_ , just in time for me to take you to lunch."

Dipper chuckled as he walked back to the counter, beginning to clean the equipment. He wiped down the counters, glancing at the gently falling snow outside. It was peaceful, with the sun shining happily above. The sky was clear and he was _almost_ jealous of everyone outside already. He hummed as he scanned the chairs and tables scattered throughout the shop. Everything was clean and in order, with Bill being only one of three customers who'd come in. Christmas decorations littered the ceiling and he was happy he didn't have to take them down until January.

His eyes looked to Bill, whose focus was finally on something other than him as he began pulling his briefcase onto the table as he sipped his coffee. He clicked it open, filing through papers within it momentarily.

They'd been dating for about a year now, and Dipper loved it. Well, he loved _him_. He loved the way the alpha would watch him from across the room, or would come in everyday just to see him if he couldn't take him out on a date. The alpha was tall, taller than him but only by a little bit, and he was quirky in a refreshing way. It was the small things that made Dipper warm, the way Bill would focus on him with all his attention when he worked or would always insist on complimenting him regardless of what he was wearing. They hadn't discussed the future, but Dipper really wanted him to be his mate.

The timer behind him dinged and he turned, clicking it off as he walked in the back. He slowly switched off the lights in the front before walking back in the main room to glance over the counters. Bill gulped the rest of the cup down before standing, bringing it to the sink in the back. Dipper giggled before gently taking it from him.

"Trying to do my job for me now, huh? It's the only thing I have to keep you coming back." Dipper teased. The alpha purred as he wrapped his arms around the omega's torso and pecked his neck.

"Even if you _weren't_ the cutest barista I'd be coming back for the **cutest** omega in the world." Bill snuggled closer as Dipper began washing the two dishes. He dried them and giggled as he gently removed himself from the alpha's hug to place them with the other dishes. He glanced around again before taking his apron off and folding it into the area with the other neatly folded ones. He grabbed his thick jacket and turned to the alpha who was now waiting by the door with his suitcase. He patted his jacket pocket to ensure the sound of jingling keys greeted him before moving to follow the alpha out the door. After locking the cafe down and ensuring the keys were safely zipped in his pocket, he felt a warm hand slide into his own.

"So where are you taking me today?" Dipper reveled in the way Bill moved a little closer, their shoulders touching.

"I thought we could go to that Italian place you like so much. They're still open for another two hours or so, and then tonight I have something planned after you're done visiting your twin." The hand in his intertwined their fingers.

"Sounds lovely." Dipper hummed, eyes tracing the blanket of snow over the window sills. Cars were slowly passing by, careful of the icy roads and pedestrians happily chartered as they lingered on the streets. It was cold, Dipper could see his breaths, but the warmth in his heart from Bill being beside him made the cold bearable.

In the restaurant they were almost alone, much like the café, seated by the window. Dipper took a sip of the hot tea and sighed at the warmth that traveled to his stomach. Bill was watching him, eye twinkling with something Dipper couldn't place. He tilted his head, his movements reflecting his curiosity. The alpha chuckled.

"You'll find out tonight."

Dipper's mind immediately went through everything it could possibly be. The alpha was old-school in his affections and gifts, keeping everything light and gentle. The very few times the alpha had shown any signs of aggression in front of Dipper came when his heats were close and he would always quickly push them down and try to relax. The last gift the alpha had given him was an original copy of a book he'd loved since he was a kid. Bill was wealthy, something he stated shamelessly when it came to giving Dipper gifts. The omega would always be overwhelmed, unsure of how to even reciprocate because of his very lack of money. But the alpha always brightened at his gifts, always leading to grateful kisses and soft purrs.

"You won't guess it." Bill added smugly, golden eye dancing with mischief.

"Mm, I could just ask Mabel. I know you two probably talked about it." Dipper rose an eyebrow, smirking when Bill chuckled.

"Shooting Star won't crack under pressure."

Hot food was slid in front of them, with Dipper thanking the waiter with a warm smile. Bill did the same, eyes lingering on Dipper as he did so.

"Then I guess you'll never guess what I got you, then." Dipper hummed, twirling his fork and taking a bite of the fettuccine.

"Mm, so you're going to play it _that_ way."

Dipper gave a playful wink.

In the months...well, year, of them dating, Dipper had learned a lot and not enough about the alpha before him. The man was a mystery, with his job always remaining shrouded in secrets. The omega had joked that he was part of a mafia, to which the alpha only chuckled and ruffled his hair. Though, as Dipper had come to notice, the man never actually denied it. He'd notice healing bruises and odd twitches the alpha had whenever they would nap together on lazy Sundays, always curious as to what exactly the alpha did for money. His house was just short of a manor, and as Bill had described it, was a mixture of old money and money he'd obtained with his work.

Another curious thing was Bill's romantic past. Not that he could judge, because he also had no real experience himself. It was just strange to the omega, with an alpha so charming and handsome not having a single romantic relationship until him. Bill had tried to explain it to him before, stating that he simply didn't have the time or personality for most people. In that sense, he could agree. Bill was, when he wasn't flirty or romantic, very eccentric. His home was filled with odd paintings and his past remained a mystery to the omega. Bill would explain that his family was taken from him at a young age and that he had taken over the family business in that time. The alpha spent a lot of time talking about mysteries and ciphers that he'd discovered in his travels, much to Dipper's amusement.

Bill rested a hand over his and he smiled. God, he loved him so much.

\--

"Dipper?"

The omega groaned as he forced himself up. Bill was clothed next to him, and he quickly realized his twin sister was trying her best not to notice how very naked he was.

"M-Mabel!" He blushed, harshly whispering to his twin.

"I uh, put some clothes next to you. I'll wait in the kitchen for you to uh...get ready."

She disappeared around the corner and he could hear her grab pots out of one of the cabinets. He wiped his eyes, face heated as he quickly grabbed underwear and slid them up his hips. Next came jeans, and he quickly forewent the shirt she'd placed to grab the flannel he'd..."dropped" earlier. Bill shifted on the bed, chest still rising and falling as he slept. Dipper sighed as he walked around the corner to an anxious Mabel.

"Sorry...about that."

She shrugged.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along again. You two haven't really...been the same since you mated."

Dipper turned his attention to the floor. Yeah, that was the _understatement_ of the century.

"Have you talked?"

Dipper did a half shrug as he heard water boil on the stove. He turned to see Mabel throw in a tea bag and move the pot off the stove. Of course she'd miss the kettle in the cabinet but he didn't mind so much. It was a nice gesture.

"I don't know if I believe him."

Mabel nibbled on her lower lip as she rested a hand on his shoulder. He pushed down the flinch when her fingers grazed against the fresh mate mark. A part of him wanted to purr at the thought of the new mark against his skin, but his mind remained suspicious.

"Look, I can...I can promise you as your twin that he didn't do anything."

Dipper crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her. She fidgeted.

"He was watching her for me. She um...she got really drunk that night. And...and I know she tried to kiss him. Actually, she tried to..." she trailed off as she blinked back clear tears. Dipper's heart clenched as he held the hand that rested on his shoulder. She shook her head.

"He stopped her. Pacifica told me the whole thing later. It was all an accident and he was the one who stopped it."

Dipper gave her a small smile as he rubbed his thumb against the top of her hand.

"I don't want to see you guys...like this anymore." Mabel's teary eyes went to the corner. "You two used to be so sweet and...and it was like you were soulmates."

Dipper's smile faded into a frown.

"I'm not saying you're in the wrong for being suspicious. He...he isn't the best at telling you the whole truth. But I promise he hasn't cheated on you. As much as it seems that way." Mabel's voice was warbled and Dipper pulled her into a hug. He could hear her sniffle next to his ear.

"He's been helping me."

Dipper pulled away slightly, confusion on his face as his eyes studied his twin's.

"Pacifica...her body won't take my mark."

Dipper's shoulders sagged as the heartbreak remained blatant on her normally cheerful face.

"Mabel..."

"It's not her fault. She can't control it. But he's been...trying to find something that'll help us." Mabel looked ashamed. "I can't afford it, you already know that, and he's been using his resources to help."

He just watched his sister with a frown. She sniffled again, wiping her eyes with a free hand.

"I didn't realize...how much time he'd been spending on my problem until he told me you'd packed your bags and disappeared. And when I called and you told me he cheated on you I just..." A deep breath. "I was so ashamed of telling you but I knew I had to today. After everything that happened, there was just no way I can let this go on."

"Mabel, it's not something to be ashamed of. It's not your fault either." Dipper leaned forward and placed a gentle, chaste kiss to her forehead. "I'm...sorry I freaked out."

Mabel shook her head.

"No...he was still a bit of an ass throughout the whole thing." The twins chuckled softly. They quieted after a moment and Mabel met his eyes. "But he really does love you."

Dipper sighed.

They heard shuffling on the bed around the corner and froze.

"...Dipper?" A soft sleep-filled voice called.

"I'll be over there in a second." Dipper then turned to his sister and gave her a smile.

"Next time just tell me, okay? You're my sister, I'm gonna love you no matter what."

Mabel laughed softly before nodding. She sniffled as she held her hands out.

"Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug." Dipper smiled, walking forward and embracing the alpha.

"Pat pat" they chanted, with Dipper biting his lip to hold back the whimper that came. Damn, that stupid alpha in the alleyway really did a number on him. They pulled away and Mabel waved before walking out. The omega turned to the bed where his alpha was rubbing his good eye and began looking around the room for him. His eye finally settled on him and he smiled.

"Hey, little tree."

Dipper didn't answer as he walked forward, slowly climbing back into bed and curling into the alpha's chest. He was still a little mad at the man, but now he was aware of why they had such a falling out. His inner emotions were in turmoil as his body craved the touch.

He didn't realize he was purring until he felt Bill's chest vibrate, too.

The alpha nuzzled his cheek as his other hand ran through his curls. Dipper's eyes drooped slightly.

"Can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

Dipper closed his eyes and nodded. They were broken, that much was positive. But he couldn't lie that the thought of being in any other alpha's arms made his stomach sick. He felt a kiss plant onto his hair.

"I want to make everything up to you. I'm...sorry I've been so busy." Another kiss to his forehead. "It's just not my secret to tell."

Dipper hummed in response. His body didn't hurt when he was melted into the alpha, reminding him just how healing being around the alpha really was. The last time they'd cuddled like this...it'd been a little less than a year, hadn't it? He snuggled deeper into the alpha's chest.

His body felt warm and he found that he wasn't hurting anymore.

"I love you."

"I know." Dipper moved a hand to Bill's stomach and started to rub circles into the soft skin.

Bill slid his hand into Dipper's, intertwining them and his purring grew louder. Touch, something that already stimulated humans normally, was infinitely more powerful among mates. It healed, it strengthened the bond between them, and it eased tensions that normally arose from lack of contact. Another arm slid around his back.

"I missed this so much." Bill admitted. His voice was tight. "Things really fell to shit, didn't they?"

Dipper nodded softly in response.

"Will you ever forgive me, pine tree?" Bill tightened his arm around Dipper's back.

"Let's just start with dinner."

Dipper pulled away, and the alpha smiled.

\--

"I'm sorry it hurts so much, little tree."

"It's okay." Dipper whined a little as the alpha rested an ice pack on his neck where the mark was already fading into permanence. He purred when Bill rubbed his thigh. He could already feel the connection growing between them. "I guess I should say 'it's okay, _**alpha**_ '."

Bill's chest rumbled and he nuzzled the other side of Dipper's neck.

"I find that I _definitely_ like the sound of that."

It was a nice Christmas, with Bill's gift being what Dipper had wanted the most: to be marked and mated. The omega had giggled when the alpha traced circles into his naked flesh. His whole body had throbbed, but in a good way.

Now, his mark rested against his skin, not hurting nearly as much as that first day. In fact, it was warm against his skin, comforting even with it being a fresh injury.

"... _Dipper_?"

The omega shook his head and looked at the alpha beside him. They were standing in front of the Italian restaurant they'd visited all that time ago and he relaxed. His hand was inside Bill's. He guessed he'd started daydreaming.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." Dipper gave a small smile and the alpha returned it happily.

"Ready for some fettuccini alfredo?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. The alpha rumbled happily beside him.

When they were seated, Bill's eye never left the omega. It was the first time in a long time that he'd given Dipper that happy look, but a lot of things had changed. Bill looked tired, with the evidence of long, sleepless nights and stress in the dark circle under his uncovered eye. His hair was blond, but almost faded somehow. His golden eye was twinkling though, in a way that was reminiscent to what it once was. Dipper himself was different, with matching dark circles under his eyes and messy hair that was no longer tamed. His scent was different, being a mix of Bill's dominant one and a small bit of his own. He'd looked at himself in the mirror before, with his usually light brown eyes seeming so dark now. He was tired, his skin was littered in bruises and cuts, and felt like he needed to sleep for a week to recover.

Dipper wondered briefly how they even became so tired in a year's time.

Bill reached over the table and held his own in a gentle grasp, rubbing circles into the top of his bruised hands.

"You really showed that alpha what my omega could do, huh?" He brought his knuckles up and kissed them gently.

"The fighting lessons paid off." Dipper shrugged simply.

The fighting lessons a year ago were Bill's idea. They certainly paid off when their mating had become public information to the gangs that surrounded them. Dipper remembered the day he found out the true nature of Bill's job. And it led to him being kidnapped and having Bill kick ass to rescue him. He relaxed against the alpha's touch.

"I'm going to protect you from now on." Another kiss. "Things are going to be different."

Dipper nodded. Somehow, he made himself believe it. His mind wanted to wander to his sister's despair, to the fact that her own omega didn't accept her mark. He wanted to know what Bill had researched so far, what he'd learned, but the way the alpha was looking at him right now made him drop it. It was selfish, but they needed just _one_ night.

Just one night to recover.

Bill turned his hands around and began kissing his wrists. The alpha's eyes closed at the scent, smiling softly.

"You already smell better."

"I smell like _you_."

" _Exactly_." Bill grinned widely. "I have something for you."

Dipper watched intently as the alpha smirked. "But you'll never guess what it is."

Dipper couldn't stop the smile from growing on his lips.

"You and your Christmas gifts."

Their dinner went by quickly and they found themselves walking out of the restaurant, air between them tense as they had to decide where to go from now. Bill wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Come home with me. I have your gift at home." Dipper looked up to see a golden eye watching him. It was pleading in a way words couldn't say. "Things will be better this time, I promise." He added when silence filled the air between them.

Dipper's shoulders relaxed. It was Christmas.

"Okay."

Bill rumbled and pulled him into a hug. It was gentle, careful of the healing bruises as he kissed his forehead.

"I love you, too." Dipper relaxed.


	3. It's a Long Way Forward

Dipper bared his fangs as the alpha almost slammed into him. He hissed as he threw the alpha over his shoulder, quickly skidding to the side to get a better look of the alpha that scrambled to his feet.

"Bill, snap the fuck out of it!"

The alpha's eye was glowing red as he charged again at the omega, snarling as saliva dropped from his mouth. Dipper jumped out of the way of another tackle from the alpha, quickly running down the alleyway.

He could hear shoes and hands slide across the wet gravel behind him as the alpha bolted after him. He quickly cut around the corner and jumped on the black ladder that hung weakly by the brick wall. He quickly climbed it then held his breath, watching the alpha halt and look around. Angry breaths prevented the alpha from properly scenting him out and he focused his attention on his breathing. Any noise could alert the enraged alpha. He looked down again to see Bill finally stand up straighter, though still slightly hunched as he looked around the dark alleyways. 

He carefully padded down one of the paths, eye glowing against the darkness that the streetlights couldn't reach. And then the worst thing Dipper could imagine.

His fucking phone rang.

"Shit shit shit" He quickly grabbed the phone and clicked the button several times to halt the ringing, swallowing thickly when he met eyes with glowing red. He quickly scrambled up the rest of the ladders, the sound of metal squeaking under him as the alpha howled below him. He felt the metal shake as the alpha finally began climbing the ladder several stories below him. And then, instead of climbing, the alpha had taken to using the windowsills to leap to the higher stories. Dipper cursed as he finally made it to the roof, mentally preparing himself as he used all his strength to get a running start before leaping to another building. He could hear the alpha gaining on him as he continued his running jumps.

He was only a few buildings away, and then he'd be okay. He could hear the alpha howl again behind him and he hissed. Just one more. He felt something grab his leg and he yelped as suddenly he was dangling over the side of the building. 

The very building he was praying he'd reach before this happened. 

Bill chuckled darkly as he lifted the omega back onto the roof, quickly forcing the omega into his chest. Dipper growled, baring his teeth in a show of dominance. This only angered the alpha, which quickly forced him to the gravel and towered over him with low, animalistic growls. Dipper could feel the alpha grind into his hips and he held his breath to avoid the pheromones that would likely force him to submit. 

"Get off me, you ass!" Dipper quickly left-hooked the alpha across the face, earning a yelp as he quickly slid from below the alpha. He didn't have time to prepare before he quickly grabbed a pipeline and slid down it. The alpha snarled and jumped, hitting the ground with a loud crack. Dipper glanced down to see the alpha was unharmed, luckily, but was watching him with that red eye and a knowing smirk.

He was trapped. 

He looked around quickly. There was no platform near him that he could jump to, and the windows were several feet away from him as well. He looked down to the road that was a few feet away from the alpha - no pedestrians either. He could try climbing. At the very least, trick the alpha into climbing to the roof and then he could slide the rest of the way down. It was his best shot. His arms flexed as he grabbed for the metal slips holding the pipe down and the alpha growled under him. He saw the alpha quickly move to climb the side of the building, but instead of climbing past him, he climbed toward him. The omega growled and quickly slid down the railing when the alpha was close. He hit the ground before the alpha and got a running start. The metal door was in sight and he quickly rapped on it, huffing as he looked behind him for Bill. The alpha was rounding the corner as the metal door quickly opened and a hand grabbed him and forced him inside. The door shut quickly behind him and he clutched his chest. 

Mabel stared at him wide eyed as she opened the sliding eye hole to see Bill snarling outside.

"So, can I ask how you managed to piss off your alpha while he's in heat?" 

"If I said he woke up like that would you believe me?" 

Mabel raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Okay, so maybe that wouldn't be the most believable excuse."

A loud bang in the metal, and Mabel shot him a look.

"Okay, okay, I seriously don't know!"

"Dipper, what the hell did you even do?" 

Another bang. An actual dent formed in the door and Mabel groaned.

"He's going to break open this door if you don't run. But if you want me to fight him you have to tell me what happened!" 

"I really don't know! Last night he was acting weird and now he's all animalistic and he's been chasing after me all morning while growling at me! I didn't know what to do when I saw him like this this morning so I just ran!" Dipper looked to the door again. "This is the worst heat he's ever had with me!" 

"You ran? Dipper!"

"I know, I know! I didn't think about it!"

And then Mabel's face went blank as she looked at him. She leaned in, sniffing him a second before her eyes widened. 

"Dipper, are you..."

Another slam.

"What, Mabel?" Dipper huffed, eyes glancing between the door and his sister.

"Dipper, are you pregnant?" 

And Dipper's heart sank. His eyes widened as he stared at his sister.

"What did you just-"

"Dipper, that's why he's like this, you're pregnant! I can literally smell it on you! He's trying to-" She held the door as another slam hit it. "You know." She made a hand gesture that Dipper didn't understand. 

"There's no way I could be pregnant, Mabel!"

"How else would you explain this?" Another slam and a corner of the door was bent inward. 

"Alphas act like this when their omega's are pregnant?" Dipper gasped when the hole widened.

"Yeah it's the whole..." Mabel growled harshly and they heard Bill howl and slam harder against the door. "The whole make lots of pups thing. Like alpha protection/mating thing. Like...like you know what. And then you ran! That's, like, the worst thing you could've done, you know!" 

"No, I don't Mabel! It's kindof one surprise after another today if you haven't noticed!" Dipper shouted back. 

"Dipper, if you just-" Another harsh growl. "Just let him in and let him do his thing. He'll calm down like alphas always do! Trust me!" 

"Let him in? Mabel, he'll going to kill me!"

"No, he isn't! You're his mate, he can't kill you!"

Dipper gave her a look.

"Okay, maybe he can. But I know he won't! I'll wait and see if I need to intervene if something happens!"

"Mabel, you're absolutely insane! I'm not-"

"One!"

"Mabel, no!" 

"Two!"

Dipper scrambled and ran up to his room, quickly slamming the door behind him and locking it. He glanced around for a moment before running to the window. He heard Bill bolt up the stairs and he looked at the window. His heart was pounding and his breaths were ragged as he moved to open the window.

And suddenly the door was kicked open and Bill was growling at the door, red eye meeting his brown ones and he yelped. He thrust open the window and almost jumped before strong arms wrapped around him. He panicked as he quickly tried to scramble out of the alpha's grip but failed. The alpha above him growled as he was tossed into the bed before Bill crawled above him.

"*Omega.*"

Dipper felt himself freeze and then his attention turned to the alpha. The alpha purred at this, leaning forward to nuzzle the mate mark on his neck. He swallowed thickly, his heart pounding in his chest as he remained completely still. An angry alpha was a dangerous one. An alpha in heat was just downright fatal.

Bill licked a stripe up his neck and he shivered, clenching his eyes shut as a wave of arousal hit him. He panted when the alpha nibbled on his neck, though not as gentle as the alpha normally was, drawing blood with his fangs. Dipper whimpered, forcing himself to stay still. And then harsh fangs suddenly sunk into his neck over the mate mark and he shouted in pain. 

The alpha pulled away as quickly as he had bit, licking the wound before purring. 

"*My omega*."

Dipper tried to force the fear down as his eyes remained closed. He felt Bill shuffle above him and suddenly the alpha was sliding his shirt up. His eyes widened as he looked down...only to see something he hadn't expected.

Instead of the bright red pupil that had met his before, there was a faded orange color now, resting on his stomach. The alpha leaned forward and nuzzled his stomach, purring loudly and placing gentle kisses. His mind went into overload. No, no there was no way he could be pregnant right now. He'd been taking his medication...hadn't he? He skipped that one day, but that was it. And sure, they hadn't been as safe as they usually were lately but there was still no way this could happen. From one day of missing his medication? A soft rumble came from the alpha as he pushed himself forward and awkwardly mashed their lips together. Dipper scrunched his nose at the taste of his blood and the awkward bumping of their noses together. 

Everything was too much, far too much, for him right now. And then Bill was pulling his shirt off completely, leaning forward and leaving hot kisses against the other side of his neck. He whimpered as Bill's chest rumbled against his own. He felt hands clumsily undo his belt and slide his pants and underwear off in one quick movement. He tried to focus, suddenly aware of the fact that this wasn't normal Bill, this was Bill *in heat* and omegas had died from their alphas being in heat and-

And then his dick was engulfed in wet heat and a loud moan escaped his lips. Bill hummed in response around his dick and he gasped when a tongue flicked against the slit. He clenched the blankets below him, only slightly aware of the small whimpers and moans that were escaping from him. 

He felt hot as Bill pulled away, hearing the alpha shuffle. He opened his eyes, realizing he'd closed them only to meet the sight of Bill aligning himself. He shook his head, quickly scrambling to back away.

"W-woah, Bill, n-no-"

The alpha paused looking from Dipper to where he was aligning. The omega's eyebrows furrowed. Bill listened to him? The alpha pulled away, gently sliding his hands up Dipper's thighs instead.

"S-Sorry." Bill managed, looking genuinely apologetic as he massaged the crease between Dipper's thigh and his groin. His voice was gruff as he shook his head. Dipper could see the faint yellow fade back into his pupils as he slid a finger into his entrance. He whined at the feeling, his eyes resting on Bill's as the alpha watched his expressions. The alpha was smirking as one finger turned into two, and then into three, each moving agonizingly slow as the alpha's other hand moved achingly slow over his dick. Fear slowly faded into lust as he realized there was no true threat that he could see in the alpha's now lightly orange eyes. The omega was clenching his teeth as he tried to buck into the warm hand. 

"Even in heat...you're a bastard." Dipper growled. 

The alpha chuckled at this, licking a stripe up his dick before pulling away to align himself. Dipper's head flew back when the alpha shoved himself in completely. The alpha wasted no time in aggressively fucking him, growling and purring with each thrust as Dipper continued to be slammed into the wall. He whimpered as the hand around his cock began pumping him relentlessly, and Bill just kept watching him with those orange eyes like he was the tastiest slice of meat in the world. The omega didn't know what to think of that, then again, he couldn't really think at all. 

"B-Breed you." The alpha growled, licking a stripe against his ear. The omega whimpered, shuddering under the alpha at the statement. He couldn't lie, something about that made his dick twitch in the alpha's hand. It didn't go unnoticed by Bill. 

But then Bill bared his teeth as he thrust again, eyebrows furrowed like he was thinking. Dipper panted as he watched him pull back while grabbing Dipper's hips. He flipped the omega so Dipper's face was pushed against his pillows and the omega huffed.

"Seriously?"

The alpha shoved in, again growling at something. Dipper shifted himself to his elbows.

"What are you trying to do?"

The alpha grumbled to himself, adjusting again. Dipper turned his head to look at the alpha out of his peripheral. The alpha looked annoyed, his orange eyes hinting a red as he rubbed Dipper's lower back. The omega honestly had no idea what the alpha was trying to accomplish. And then suddenly Bill thrust in again, and the omega screamed as he clenched the pillows under him. His vision was filled with stars and his feet dug into the blankets under him. The alpha purred above him, his chest rumbling in satisfaction as he hit his prostate with every rough thrust. As if that wasn't enough, he wrapped his hand around the omega's dick snugly and Dipper couldn't even stop mewling and gasping. 

He was close then, toes curling as he felt white heat build in his gut. His vision was fading and Bill growled above him.

"F-Fuck B-Bill-"

"Say it." The alpha growled above him, another harsh thrust almost throwing him over the edge.

"A-Alpha!" Dipper almost screamed as he came, almost collapsing if it weren't for Bill's grip around him. The alpha was rumbling in muffled satisfaction as he continued to push into the omega below him. Dipper whined below him, from oversensitivity and exhaustion with each thrust. He cursed as this only seemed to encourage the alpha further.

Bill's breathing grew ragged and Dipper shivered when he felt the alpha suddenly come in him. Bill stayed upright for a few moments, resting on his bent legs as the alpha tried to regain himself. Dipper moved his head, watching the alpha's eye return to its golden color, though he knew it would only be temporary. He felt Bill pull out and he felt his toes curl before Bill collapsed next to him on the bed. When a golden eye finally met his he raised an eyebrow.

"You realize if I wasn't pregnant before, I definitely am now, right?"

The alpha grumbled and wrapped an arm around the omega's waist, pulling him closer.

"Deal...with it...later." Bill huffed, leaving small pecks on Dipper's cheeks. 

Through his hazy mind, Dipper knew Bill wouldn't interpret anything he said. His body ached, both from running for what he thought was his life and being thoroughly fucked.

The next few days were the same way, with Bill transitioning in and out of his haze, finally returning to his normal mindset. Bill was curled in bed, snuggling a pillow Dipper had finally managed to wedge into the alpha's arms in place of himself. He threw clothes on, hopeful his sister had followed through on his request that he'd texted a day ago when the alpha had been sleeping. He opened the door quietly, glancing at the hidden sliding door that was meant for mail. A small brown bag rested next to old mail and he sighed in relief. He closed the door, carefully stalking to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. 

He opened the bag, heart pounding in his chest as he read the label. He tore open the package, pulling one of the smaller packages out before calling Mabel.

"Hey, bro-bro! I put the package in your mailbox...like you asked." 

"Thanks I um...I got it."

"Have you done it yet?" Mabel sounded concerned.

"No, I'm doing it now. I just...Bill's sleeping and I wanted someone with me."

"It'll be okay, DipDop." Mabel reassured over the phone. He sniffled. "I'm going to be here for you no matter what!"

Dipper chuckled softly as he ripped the package open and read the instructions. They were for male omegas, which Dipper was silently thankful that Mabel had ensured that first, and he quickly followed the procedure with Mabel making small comments in the background to cheer him up. He placed the small object on the bathtub side as he leaned against the wall, pulling his legs to his chest.

"And now we wait."

"Dipper...I know you're afraid but...when you get the results it'll be okay."

He knew he was pregnant. If Mabel could smell it off him...hell, if Bill's heat was thrown off because of it, then this was just for himself. Maybe they were wrong. Maybe it was a mistake. He was grasping at straws, hoping by the force of nature it wasn't true. There was still a chance it wasn't. He heard shuffling in the bedroom and just stared at the test.

"Dipper?"

Knocking came at the bathroom door and the omega bit his lower lip.

"Hey, I'll be there in a sec."

"Alright, little tree." 

More shuffling and then the mattress creaked. 

"Does he know yet?" Mabel whispered over the phone.

"No." Dipper looked at his phone. He still had another five minutes.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know." He cleared his throat. "How um, how are you and Pacifica?"

"Dipper, this really isn't a good time to-"

"I can't think about this for five minutes or I'll freak out." Mabel sighed. "Did Bill find anything?"

"Yeah." He heard shuffling. "Turns out my venom isn't strong enough."

"Isn't strong enough?" Dipper tried to force himself not to look at the test. 

"Yeah, like its weaker than normal alphas'. So what I have to do is make a stronger version of my venom and use that." He could hear her shift again. "So...so if it works she'll actually be my omega."

"Mabel, that's great." Dipper smiled. He looked down at his feet. He felt nauseous. 

"Yeah, if it doesn't work then Bill said we'd find something else. But I think it'll work." Dipper liked the sound of optimism from the alpha. She'd lost it in the past year but she was sounding more like herself now. It was warming.

"So what does it say?" 

Dipper shifted and looked at the test, feeling himself pale.

"Dipper?"

"I...it's positive." Was it always this hard to breathe? Was it hot in here? Was that what it was? He felt himself take more breaths. And more.

"Dipper, you're hyperventilating, just breathe." Mabel instructed. "Follow my breaths okay? Deep breath in for two seconds, okay?"

"Mabel, Mabel, what am I going to do?"

"Dipper, it's okay."

"We're not married. We're not even engaged." His hands were clutching his hair.

"You're his omega, you're already practically married. He's going to take care of you, Dip."

"Mabel, we don't know that. And with how things went the past year, I don't-goddamnit-"

"Hey, Dipper, are you sure you're okay in there?" Another knock and then the door was opened. Dipper's eyes widened and he looked up to meet a clear golden eye. It broke contact and looked at the test next to him.

"Is that..."

"Bill, get out!"

The alpha moved forward, grabbing the test before Dipper could trash it and he studied the results. The alpha turned to Dipper who was staring at him in what he could only assume was a mixture of fear and anxiety. He could hear Mabel talk through the phone gripped in Dipper's hand. 

He looked back at the test as silence and tension suffocated the air around them. 

\--

"Hey, Bill?"

"Yeah, little tree?"

The omega had walked into Bill's office, holding one of Bill's pillows in his arms as he did so. He was still adjusting to the large house, and adjusting to just being with his alpha more often.

Though, that had seemed to be faltering lately.

"You haven't been coming to bed lately." Dipper wiped one of his eyes as he walked closer. The alpha wrapped his arms around the omega and moved him to saddle his lap. The omega blushed, earning a low chuckle from the alpha.

"I'm sorry, I've just been really busy with a lil' project and some business. I'll be in bed in a bit."

Dipper looked to see what was on the alpha's laptop and Bill quickly closed it, turning Dipper's face. The alpha leaned in and nuzzled his nose, earning a smile.

"Hey, Bill?"

"Mm?" Bill hummed as he placed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"D'you want kids one day?"

The alpha pulled back, eyebrows raised as a playful smile grew on his face.

"Well, well, someone's eager for another round." A hand squeezed Dipper's thigh and he yelped, smacking the hand.

"No, not like that." Dipper pouted. "I'm just curious. You never really talk about it. About our future in general, actually." 

"Do you want to talk about our future?"

"I know it's only been a year and we just mated." Literally, just mated. Not even a few days ago. Dipper could still feel the tenderness in his neck. "I was just wondering." 

"I don't know about kids." Bill shrugged, his hands moving down to rest against Dipper's butt. "But I do want to marry you." 

"Oh?" Dipper grinned. The alpha chuckled and forced him closer to kiss his forehead.

"Well, of course. You're my little omega now. You can't back out on me now!" The alpha teased, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to the omega's mark. There was knocking on the door and the two looked up to see one of the gang members enter.

He had solemn news. 

Over half a year later, pups were completely out of the question. Tensions were high, and fights erupted frequently between the pair. 

"Bill, you can't keep pulling this shit!"

The alpha growled and pushed over the dresser close to him. Dipper gripped his duffle bag closer to his chest. 

"Dipper, you can't just up and leave your alpha whenever you damn well feel like it! You're supposed to obey me!" Bill growled, storming closer. 

Dipper had bared his teeth, getting into position that prepared to attack. The alpha snarled, continuing forward.

"Dipper!"

"You can't keep doing this and expect me to just roll over and be okay with it! You haven't spent a single fucking moment with me in months. Months!" Dipper walked through the bedroom door into the hallway. The alpha grabbed his arm and he whirled around, shoving the alpha off. 

"You don't understand what the hell's been going on!" 

Dipper ignored him as he continued.

"Omega!" Bill growled, watching Dipper stop. The boy turned his head to glare at the alpha.

"If you don't even bother seeing me, am I really your omega?" Dipper replied icily before continuing forward. "Go find some other omega to make pups with cause I don't want them with you." 

The alpha's heart shattered. 

Bill sat in his office, rubbing his temple harshly as gang members stood around him waiting for orders. On top of trying to help his omega's sister, he had three gang territorial wars going on, plus traitors that had made themselves known, including a member he didn't really care much for, but that's okay. 

To make matters worse, the less time he spent with his omega, the more aggressive he became. And Dipper had left earlier today, packed his bags and walked on out. And of fucking course, the only thing he had the chance to do was tell his sister before things got too far. He needed to find him. He felt anger boil in his stomach. 

Too many men had died in this, and he was getting more and more frustrated at everything building up. He really wanted to just assign someone else to his job. 

"Sir?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Bill stood, hands resting on the desk as his eye rolled over the maps. Territorial maps. He blinked a few times and nodded. He spoke clearly, dominance threading in his voice as he directed the members and slowly they disappeared from his office. When it was clear, he held his head in his hands. 

Where the fuck was his omega? He couldn't have gone far, but what with the damned wars and the fact that he was practically a magnet for trouble, this was a horrible combo. He walked out of the room, oxfords clacking against the floor as he prepared to leave. 

Then, his phone rang.

"Cipher, here."

"Bill, I talked to Dipper!" 

"And?" Well, apparently he had a headache. That was just what he needed right now.

"He...he thinks you cheated on him."

Bill growled loudly, hearing it echo around him in the empty hallways and he had to put the phone down before he crushed it in his grip.

He closed his eye, feeling his fangs harshly into his lip and draw blood. His muscles tended and he turned, punching a good sized hole into the wall. The yelp from the phone was sharp, and the alpha panted. 

Of all the things he was doing, handling, planning, helping, it all had come to an ugly head. He'd spent so much time worrying about others, worrying about the treaties, about the members and about who he was hoping would be his future family that he didn't think what he was doing would affect his omega. 

But standing in the hallway with a hole in the wall and his anger very palpable in the air, the alpha mulled over the events of the past few months. Where his visits in bed were less frequent, where his date nights were on hold, where even their intimacy had ceased sometime ago. And what did he have to prove for this? Very little progress on Mabel's problem, gang wars that had erupted, and his omega leaving him. 

He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. He picked the phone up again.

"Tell me where he is." 

\--

Bill continued to stare at the test, silence thick in the room. He finally looked up after several moments to see Dipper cry, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as Mabel seemed to be saying something over the phone. Bill immediately snapped out of it, tossing the test to the side as he immediately sat in front of the omega.

"Dipper, hey, little tree, don't cry." He wrapped the omega closer in his arms, nuzzling his ear.

The omega continued to sob into his chest, but he relaxed when arms finally wormed their way around his broad torso. He hummed, lifting a hand to comb through brown curls.

"B-Bill, I-I'm sorry-"

"Shh, hey, why are you apologizing?"

"Dipper? Are you okay?" He heard Mabel's warbled voice over the phone and Dipper sniffled, eyes still watery as he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Y-Yeah, I'll call you back later, Mabel."

"Okay, Dipper." The phone clicked and Bill heard Dipper drop the phone beside them and nuzzle closer. He was trembling in his arms and the alpha rubbed gently circles into his head and back.

"Were you afraid I'd be mad?" Bill heard sniffled begin again. He pulled away to meet Dipper's.

"Hey, no, I'm not mad. Not at all." Bill gave him a warm smile. "This is great, Dipper. This is...this is really great. I'm-" Bill cleared his throat when it became tight "so happy." 

It was Dipper's turn to smile when the alpha pulled away and rubbed his eye. They both looked at each other and chuckled softly. With Dipper's puffy eyes and the alpha's now-sniffling noises, they looked pretty funny. 

"So that's why...the heat was so bad this time, huh?" Bill finally said, adjusting his position to sit with his legs straight out in front of him. Dipper bent his knees to rest over the alpha's legs.

"Yeah...it was uh...very crazy." 

The alpha gave an apologetic look as he leaned forward and kissed the omega's forehead. And then the alpha shifted again, to his knees as he leaned forward and gently began lifting the omega's shirt again. Dipper's eyes widened, watching Bill nuzzle his stomach like he'd done in his haze, but this time hands traced designs into his stomach that were meant to soothe and relax the omega.

"We're gonna have our own little pups runnin' around soon." Bill purred, leaving gentle kisses to the omega's stomach. "And here I was, thinking I was the one with the surprise." 

"Surprise?" Dipper shifted, eyebrow raised as he watched the alpha smirk. 

"I don't have it with me, though. What with the whole...heat thing." Bill laughed a little, discomfort blatant on his features. 

"Wait, you don't mean-"

The alpha smiled.


	4. So Trust in Me

Bill's life until now felt like a race. A race to learn, a race to mature, a race to claim. His fears of taking over a large gang eventually ceased when he was finally a ruler of sorts, always several steps away from the police (and several steps forward with his ties in the force). He was forced into adulthood when he was fifteen, losing his family so swiftly that he was forced to learn how to care for himself and all the money and responsibility he'd suddenly obtained. 

It was a cruel, vicious world and he'd clawed his way to the top. 

And then he met Dipper Pines, an omega that was like a breath of fresh air. The omega would caress his cheek and would kiss him like he was the only alpha in the entire world. And then there was the race to claim. Because of all the things the alpha had fought for, Dipper was the only one that mattered. 

So here he stood then, clad in a fitting black suit as he watched his omega smile shyly at the attention that was drawn to them when they walked into the dinner party. Bill's hand was intertwined with the omega's and the alpha puffed his chest slightly in pride. Other gangs and leaders were at this party, some glancing at Dipper with curiosity and Bill's enemies watched with blatant disgust. Dipper's stomach was only puffed in the slightest in his suit, looking more like he'd eaten a large meal than the pregnancy that was slowly coming along. But his scent said all, and the alpha felt another wave of pride wash over him as Dipper pressed against his side. He could smell something come off the omega but his attention was taken when a gritting voice called him. 

"Bill Cipher!"

And then that pride deflated into annoyance. He turned to see Gideon Gleeful stroll up to him, the white-haired alpha smirking the closer he got. Bill immediately stood in front of Dipper instinctively, protecting his mate as the other alpha stopped in front of him. 

"Now, now, I'm not dangerous, Cipher! I just wanted to meet your lil' omega." The alpha giggled and Bill held Dipper closer behind him.

"You're the last person I'd want him to meet, Gleeful." Bill growled lowly, golden eye challenging the alpha to leave.

"I'm wounded you think I would harm a hair on his lil' ol' head." Gideon pressed a hand to his chest as his eyes looked over Bill's shoulder to Dipper who glared at him. "Though you better be careful. I hear omega's can be bonded by another alpha in pregnancy. Especially ones from the filth of the streets." 

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Bill's growl was loud then, and the scent in the air became tense as others turned rapidly to watch Bill's figure stiffen. Dipper glanced around and frowned when everyone expected a fight. Bill said this was supposed to be a peaceful meeting. He reached forward and started rubbing the alpha's back soothingly, feeling tension slowly fade and the alpha relax only slightly. The alpha was still growling but it was quieter. People in the room were still watching, with the ambient noise of whispers and conversations now gone. 

"Watch your tongue, Gleeful. You forget who you're talking to." 

"I'm just statin' facts, Cipher. Omegas are fickle creatures. The second a stronger, richer alpha comes along...well, they just can't help themselves, can they?" The alpha giggled. "And you're not even married. You sly dog! What're you holding out for, Cipher? A better omega to mate with after this street dog bares you a pup?" 

Dipper wrapped his arms around the alpha when Bill visibly bristled and made to launch forward. 

"Bill, come on. Let's go." 

The alpha was breathing harshly as he bared his fangs toward the other alpha. He took a step closer to the omega. 

"Oh my, you're even bowing to the omega's whims! I didn't take you for one of those alphas, Cipher. I know you didn't mate with a clean-blooded omega but to have your omega actually command you? How hilarious!" Gideon pushed.

The alpha's eyes flashed red for a second before he felt his mate push against his back further. Soothing omega pheromones filled the bond between them and he huffed.

"I guess it's better than not having an omega at all, Gleeful. I can't imagine what it's like having every single omega reject your mark." 

It was Gideon's turn to bare his teeth in anger and Bill straightened himself. 

"Excuse me, I need to go get my omega something to eat."

Bill turned and wrapped a possessive arm around Dipper as he guided them through the wide-eyes crowd. He wasn't nearly satisfied, wanting to just run back and rip out the other alpha's throat, but he could feel Dipper's worry and anxiety build and his omega was more important than his rival right now. They were at the banquet table, with Bill swallowing his anger as he grabbed a plate and started getting food for his omega. They found a table secluded in a corner as Dipper munched on the food, his eyes turned down in a way that Bill had only seen when the omega was incredibly self conscious. He wrapped his arms around the omega's waist and nuzzled his neck. Talking and chattering continued, and they were spared from the attention save for a few glancing guests. 

"Little tree-"

"I'll never actually fit in here." 

Bill frowned as he pulled away, golden eye meeting Dipper's brown ones in curiosity.

"I'm not any of these high-end omegas." Dipper nodded toward an omega clad in a beautiful diamond dress. "And I look absolutely awful next to you."

Bill's expression quickly turned sour as he wrapped his arms around the omega's waist and hugged him to his chest.

"You are better than any of these supposed 'high-end' omegas, little tree." Bill pulled back to see Dipper's eyes refuse to meet his. "The second I saw you in that coffee shop, I knew you were better than any omega on this planet."

The alpha kissed his neck. 

"And you look stunning." His hand gently massaged the omega's stomach. "I should be ashamed to be near your beauty. How ever did I get so lucky?" 

The omega was still frowning, still looking to the floor and Bill sighed. He had a feeling this would happen. Not that his poor omega would feel self-conscious, but that Gideon would do something to piss him off. He kissed Dipper's cheek.

"We're getting married in a few weeks, little tree." The alpha's hand traced the omega's jawline. "You'll be my one and only omega." 

He had a feeling Gideon had struck a cord in Dipper with that comment. Dipper had forgiven him, though there really wasn't anything to forgive, but he knew the omega was still touchy about the whole thing. It was a low blow, even if Gideon didn't know, and it was probably only adding to his omega's distress.

"We can get married tonight. Fuck all the wedding planning." Dipper looked up at Bill and the alpha smiled. "We don't need any of that. We just need your sister and a courthouse. Then I can take us all to get your favorite pasta after." 

Dipper gave him a watery smile.

"And our honeymoon can be me taking you anywhere in the world. We can go tomorrow. Where do you want to go, little tree? Japan? Spain? The moon?"

Dipper laughed and the alpha grinned. He loved that sound so much. The alpha pulled the omega in for a tender kiss and hummed when the omega purred under him. Dipper's scent wasn't distressed anymore, and he hugged him close.

"Come on, let's go get married." 

Dipper sniffled as Bill grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the leftovers on Dipper's plate and the crowd. The alpha could see people watch in curiosity as they left, with Gideon glaring at their departure. When they were out of the stuffy room, they walked into an open elevator and watched the entire party disappear behind closed doors.

"I think he was just jealous." Bill stated, eye looking Dipper up and down. "You were the hottest omega there."

"No I wasn't." But Bill could see the omega smile. 

"I beg to differ." Bill purred as he cornered Dipper, nibbling on the omega's ear love as his hands traced over the omega's stomach.

"Bill, we're in an elevator!" Dipper whined.

"And we're about to get married. I'm skipping my bachelor party, so why don't you be my stripper for the night, hmm?" Bill licked a stripe up the omega's neck, reveling in the gasp that followed.

"We don't have to get married tonight, you know."

"Ah, but I want to. And you want to." Bill nipped at the omega's neck. Dipper squirmed under him and he chuckled.

"Fine, I'll settle for a lap dance in the car."

"Bill!" Dipper laughed, slapping his arm. 

The elevator slowed to a stop and the alpha pulled away, eye glistening in playful happiness when the omega was smiling widely at him. His heart warmed in his chest as he took the omega's hand in his own and guided them out of the building and to the parking garage.

\--

"You're what?!"

"We're getting married tonight, Shooting Star. So get your ass over to the courthouse in twenty minutes." Bill stated simply, purring as Dipper straddled him in the back seat of the Mercedes. 

"That's-that's not enough time! I don't have decorations or-"

"Times a-tickin'! See you soon!" 

The alpha hung up the phone and rumbled as Dipper looked around nervously.

"The windows are tinted as far as they can go, little tree. No one can see us." Bill hummed as his hands slid up the omega's thighs. "So why don't we start this little bachelor party, huh?" 

They only had twenty minutes until the other alpha showed up. Bill had gotten the wedding rings a while ago, having been too excited to wait the appropriate amount of time before the wedding. They sat in the front seat, nestled among a bouquet of flowers that Bill had bought for Dipper on their way to the courthouse. 

The omega's cheeks were bright red as his anxiety quickly rose in his scent. The alpha smiled reassuringly as he scooted them both backwards, with Bill's back resting against the door. 

"How about we start with this, hmm?" Bill's hips rolled upward, grinding against the omega's ass and Dipper whined in response. The omega groaned against him, and Bill could already feel himself get hard. His hands slid up and down the omega's thighs as they continued to grind against each other. 

Dipper's confidence was slowly coming back, and the omega leaned forward and nibbled on the alpha's ear lobe as he snapped his hips over Bill's, effectively rubbing their hard cocks together through the layers of clothes. Bill whined as his hands moved to grope the omega's ass.

Dipper would be lying if he said he didn't love the sound of the needy whines that Bill made only for him. 

He tried to card through any memories he had of stripper omegas in movies. One movie stuck out in particular, one of Mabel's favorite romance movies where the alpha fell in love with the stripper and they got married in the end. But there was a scene that had made the alpha fall in love with her in the strip club, and he followed the movements he could remember. He straightened himself over the alpha's hips and then grabbed the Bill's tie harshly. The alpha looked up at him with lust-filled eyes as he pulled him closer to his face.

Dipper's eye studied his alpha's as his free hand combed through the alpha's blond hair and suddenly tugged harshly. The alpha growled, bucking his hips greedily upward. Dipper smirked as he slowly undid the buttons on the alpha's dress shirt, tugging the fabric open and sliding his hands up the alpha's torso. Bill moaned under him, and the omega rubbed a thumb over one of the alpha's nipples. 

Bill was panting now, his hips bucking sporadically against the omega's as Dipper leaned forward and took one of the buds in his mouth. He watched a golden eye hazily watch him, golden hair in a mess as the alpha panted against him. Dipper eventually pulled away, licking a final stripe against the bud as he straightened himself again. The alpha's eye was completely dilated now, focused only on him and whimpering below him.

A part of Dipper glowed at this. Gideon be damned. He was the only omega that had, and ever will, made Bill feel this way. The alpha let out a long whine as Dipper's hand slid achingly slowly down his torso, over the defined abs and tracing the V line that stopped at the top of the alpha's pants. 

Bill had loved him since the day he'd met Dipper. The omega knew this, even from the first moment they locked eyes, because the alpha had never ceased to try and impress him. Whether it was through stories of his adventures or his constant attempts at 'casual' flexing of his muscles, the alpha had tried every trick in the book to win him over. No that it really took much, the omega just liked watching the alpha try everything to get a date with him. 

And even moments like now the alpha was begging for him, giving him full control that most alpha's never allowed their mates to have. Bill trusted him completely, loved him completely, and the omega ground his hips harshly against Bill's again. It was followed by a loud gasp and a low, possessive growl as the alpha made to move, probably to change their positions. Dipper bared his teeth, growling and the alpha rumbled under him, whining and whimpering as his hands gripped the omega's thighs harder. 

"Little tree, please-"

"You wanted a show, didn't you? You can't fuck a stripper, you know." 

Bill's whine filled the car and Dipper smirked. The omega leaned forward and whispered in the alpha's ear.

"That's extra. Do you think you've been a good enough boy to earn that?"

Bill was trembling under the omega and Dipper's eyebrows rose. Wow, he didn't know that would work. He'd said it on a whim, but with the way Bill's dick was twitching under him he had a feeling he'd just accidentally stumbled onto a new kink of his alpha's. 

The omega pulled back and began slowly tracing down the alpha's waist again, finger dipping under his pants every once in a while to hear the whimper from the alpha under him. He knew that didn't have much time, in fact it looked like the only had 17 minutes now from the look at the clock on the dashboard. He unbuckled the alpha's belt and slowly, very slowly, pulled the alpha's cock out. Bill was watching him with full concentration, his golden eye almost black with how blown his pupil was, and Dipper hummed. Instead of stroking him like he knew the alpha wanted, he instead began to massage the skin around the alpha's groin. The alpha whined loudly at this, bucking his hips in an obvious show of need but the omega continued. Fingers grazed against the root of the shaft and Bill gasped, until fingers moved to massage the alpha's thighs as far as the pants would allow. Bill was writhing under him, snapping his hips up and panting harshly. Dipper could see the the flushed appearance on his alpha, something that almost never happened because Bill always focused on him when it came to sex. 

"Are you willing to pay extra?" Dipper finally stated, a single finger tracing a bulging nerve up the alpha's shaft.

"Any-Anything. I'll pay anything. I'll do anything. Anything you want. Please. Please, omega." Bill begged, looking on the verge of tears. 

"Anything I want?" Dipper teased, brown eyes flicking up to Bill's and the alpha whimpered.

"Anything. I'll do anything. God, I'd do anything for you." 

Dipper hummed, scooting back onto the alpha's thighs as he leaned forward and flicked his tongue against the head of the alpha's dick. Bill's hands gripped the back of the driver's seat and the top of the backseat, gasping. The omega took only the tip of the head in his mouth, watching Bill gasp and pant as he watched him. The alpha's hips were making small little bucks, though it was clear the alpha was attempting to restrain himself.

And then Dipper took the whole thing in his mouth, all the way to the root and the car filled with a loud shout from the alpha. Hands quickly found their way into the omega's hair and Dipper hummed as he began bobbing his head. The scent of his alpha was heady and made Dipper's senses go into overdrive. He was overwhelmed in a good way, with the way Bill was losing control under him and the scent of need filling the car. 

Only Dipper could ever make his alpha like this and the omega knew it. 

"Li-little tree I'm gonna-"

Dipper hallowed his cheeks and sucked harshly, and with a loud shout the alpha came into his mouth. The hands in his hair loosened, and he swallowed greedily as Bill became putty under him. He licked his lips when he finally pulled away, eyes watching Bill's refocus on him. The single eye was still dilated, still hungry and Bill growled.

"How much time do we have?"

Dippe glanced at the clock.

"About seven minutes."

"Perfect." Bill smirked and Dipper's eyebrows rose when he recognized the predatory look. And then the alpha was on top of him in seconds. 

\--

They'd cleaned up well, with Mabel only rolling her eyes at the faint smell of sex that lingered on them when she finally met them at the courthouse. 

"Really, guys?"

Bill smirked, straightening his tie and wrapping an arm around Dipper's waist. 

"Why tonight?" She frowned, looking between them. "Did something happen?"

"I just decided I didn't want to wait." Bill shrugged, pulling the omega closer. "We've waited long enough."

Dipper smiled warmly at his alpha as Bill slid the silver band over his finger after they'd obtained the marriage license. The alpha leaned in, kissing him softly and he could feel the alpha's chest vibrate when he purred. He took the other ring from the alpha's hand and gently slid it on his ring finger, watching the alpha's smile only grow when it rested on his left finger. Bill's scent was nothing short of sweet, something that rarely came from alpha's unless they were overwhelmingly happy. Dipper felt himself tear up and he laughed. 

Mabel giggled beside them, though he could see tears sliding down her face. 

"This is so sweet, oh my gosh." Mabel squealed when Bill pulled him into a tight hug. Dipper could feel the alpha's chest shake and he smiled. 

It wasn't often that the alpha would cry, but seeing the fat tears roll down the alpha's cheeks when he pulled away made him sniffle and wipe his own tears away.

"You can't get all sappy on me now, you dork. You're making me cry." Dipper sniffled. 

"Sorry, sorry, you're right. I need to be a tough alpha." Bill cleared his throat, puffing his chest out dramatically before they both started laughing through sniffles and warbled voices. 

"Alright, like I promised, dinner." Bill grabbed the omega's hand. "Let's go get you a hot meal, husband." 

Dipper felt himself tear up again and he laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, we should, alpha."


	5. Pull Me Closer

Dipper sat in the sterile, uncomfortably plastic seat beside the hospital bed with wavering consciousness. His hand remained wrapped around the other chilled hand, their fingers intertwined in an attempt to warm the motionless limb. Another attempted scent resulted in more guilt clenching his stomach as he leaned forward, cheek pressed against the alpha's side. His eyes drooped slightly as the gently beeping of the monitors lulled him into sleep.

'An alpha will protect his omega no matter what happens, Pine Tree!'

Dipper blinked his eyes open as if the scene in front of him would change. Instead, the still motionless body rested in the cold room with the beeping being the only indication Dipper had that his alpha was still alive. Sunlight beamed through the curtains and he groaned at the resistance his muscles made when he straightened his back slightly. He used his free hand to wipe the drool from his chin as he scooted the creaky chair closer. Bandages still covered the alpha's chest, leaving very few patches of skin peeking through the thick fabric. He pressed his face into one of those patches at the alpha's side, searching for even the faintest hint of his alpha's comforting scent. Instead he was met with the smell of sterile chemicals and freshly opened bandages. 

The nurses had told him the only reason he'd been allowed back here was because he was his omega. Studies had apparently shown that in the ABO society, having the mates close together lessened recovery time, so Dipper had found himself spending every moment in the hospital. He didn't complain though, willing to stay regardless if it was allowed or not. 

The best sound since the incident, besides the sounds of beeping from the loud machines resting beside his alpha, was the steady breathing that came from the blond boy in front of him. They were nothing like the annoyingly sarcastic tone the alpha held, nor the melodious laughter that came when he laughed at his own horribly corny jokes, but they were still something and that was what Dipper clung to so desperately. 

He'd heard the lawyers say he was going to be perfectly well off with his alpha's fortune, but he ignored them in favor of remaining at the blond's bedside. His family had taken care of the legality of it all, allowing him peace with the boy that everyone else had long given hope on seeing him wake up. If you were to ask Dipper, it had only been a day or two. If you had asked any of the nursing staff, it had been almost two weeks since the alpha had been brought in. 

Mabel had tried to coax him into coming home several times after Ford, Stan, Soos, and Wendy had all attempted and failed. Dipper would shake his head, clutching the alpha's hand tightly and hugging it closer. And his twin would always give him a sympathetic look, sitting next to him and rubbing his back comfortingly. In those moments he would tell her it was all his fault, that the guilt far outweighed the want to go home, and Mabel would shake her head and tell him it wasn't his fault at all. It was bad luck, it was bad timing, it was a lot of things. 

\--  
"Pine Tree, run!"

Dipper hesitated, watching his alpha quickly suffer another rough punch to the chest before the beings surrounded him quickly whipped around to look at him. He gulped, bolting down the alleyway in fear. He heard footsteps come after him, and then they were gone as a sudden growl erupted behind him. He chanced a glance back to see Bill had broken through their grasp and tackled what looked like one of the gang members who had tried to run after him to the floor. Yelping and shouts erupted from the area behind him as he skid to a stop. He watched in horror as Bill snarled and bit harshly into one of the gang member's arms as he wiggled free. He quickly punched another member out as he ran after Dipper, urging the omega to keep running even when the alpha himself was limping. 

"Bill, I can't leave without you!"

"You're my omega, Dipper! You need to get out of here! I'll protect you but you need to run!"

"I can fight, too!"

"An alpha protects his mate with his life, Pine Tree! Get out of here now!" Bill growled, shoving him away as he turned to tackle a larger alpha who almost grabbed Dipper. The omega watched in horror as the larger alpha bit into Bill's chest with sharp fangs and Bill howled in pain before landing a good punch into the other alpha's eye, freeing his chest from the harsh puncture wound. Bill growled harshly at Dipper, clutching the wound.

"Omega, run as fast as you can out of here and find your family!" Bill used his alpha command, knowing Dipper would be forced to follow it. Dipper's eyes teared up as his body obeyed without his consent, forcing his feet to pound into the cement harshly as he distanced himself from his alpha. 

He felt fat tears run down his cheeks as more pained yelps and snarls erupted from his alpha behind him. He hated his omega body then, hated his forced obedience and the fact that he couldn't help his alpha. He hated everything about his genes, running straight into his great-uncles' home and looking around frantically for the alphas. He caught sight of Stanley and grabbed his arm, quickly clutching it and forcing the older alpha to follow.

"Kid, what're you-"

"Bill's in trouble! Please, we have to go!"

Stan nodded, whistling loudly and Ford popped his head out of the house as they followed the path Dipper had taken. The older twin quickly followed, clutching a gun in his grip as they cut corners and made their way to the alleyway where Dipper had last remembered his alpha being in. What he saw made him fall to his knees, hands covering his mouth in hopes it would muffle the pained scream that threatened to escape.

No amount of therapy would be able to remove the sight of splattered blood that slicked the cold cement floor after the sound of deafening gunshots. 

\--

Dipper curled into his alpha's body, ignoring the sounds of the Cipher gang members murmuring outside of the room. They were plotting revenge, seeking justice to avenge their head alpha but were unsure of where to even start. Who even did this? 

"Let me talk to him."

"He won't talk to anyone, Py." A soft voice stated.

"We need to find out who did this and I'm sure he wants revenge more than anybody here." She stated sternly before Dipper heard the door click open. He nuzzled Bill's rising chest, eyes clenched shut as he willed for his alpha's scent to appear. Instead the smell of cigarettes and whiskey wafted in and he frowned.

"Dipper, I know..." He could hear the alpha sigh. "I know you're hurting. We all are. But we need to know who did this."

Dipper knew full well who did this. He knew the moment he'd been cornered. A flash of white flickered over his eyes and he whimpered, arms wrapping tightly around Bill as his breaths turned into panicked panting. The other alpha was at his side immediately, rubbing his back and shushing him soothingly. He shook his head, hot tears running down his cheeks as he whimpered pathetically.

He wanted revenge more than anyone. 

After several moments, he finally calmed down, breaths slowing as his entire body weakened at the reaction. Anger boiled inside him then, taking charge over his fear momentarily.

"Gideon." 

Pyronica perked up at this, lips turning up in a malicious snarl as she nodded, storming toward the door.

"Thank you, Dipper." Was the last thing the omega hurt before growls filled the hallway. His eyes slipped closed as he relaxed into the alpha's chest once again. He thought for a moment he could smell the alpha's warming scent, but his brain quickly supplied the fact that he was, in fact, just imagining the scent. 

He knew he needed to go home. His stomach was hurting, only slightly bulging over his belt buckle with how far he'd come along before this had happened. He needed to eat, he needed sleep, and Mabel had already told him he would be hurting himself and the baby the longer he forced himself to wait to take care of himself. He knew he needed to go home, but his guilt suffocated at him at the very thought of leaving.

When he woke up again, Mabel was sitting in front of him, rubbing his back. He blinked a few times, muscles weak as he whined softly.

"I know." Mabel frowned. "Come on, Dipper. Let's get you a shower, some clean clothes and some food, okay?" 

The omega whimpered, shaking his head slowly as he scooted back into the alpha's chest. His body protested against his thoughts, growling and aching the longer he resisted moving. Mabel detected this quickly, moving to scoop him off the bed. He squirmed then, albeit not that strongly, but he was no match for the alpha's strength and he found himself crying weakly again. His hormones were horribly out of whack and his emotions were suffering because of it. 

The shower felt amazing, and even his scent improved when he was able to clean himself properly. He had stood in front of the mirror for a few moments, fingers gently caressing the mate mark that rested on his neck. He bit back the tears that threatened to escape as he shoved on the neatly folded clothes Mabel had left for him. The clean clothes were even better after the heat of the shower, and an entire meal and vitamins sat in front of him when he exited, newly clothed. He ate the entire thing, stuffing his face to try and leave but Mabel and Stan stopped him before he could get up.

"Sleep here for just a few hours, kid." It sounded more like a command than a suggestion and Dipper frowned.

"We just want to make sure you're okay, bro-bro. Bill will still be there when you wake up. Ford is watching over him right now." 

Dipper had thought he'd seen a glimpse of a trench coat enter the room when Mabel had carried him out. He wanted to leave, wanted to go right back but the look in his family's eyes told him it wasn't a matter he could negotiate on. He slumped his shoulders, nodding in defeat. Mabel had helped him to the couch, dragging a warm blanket over him and fluffing a pillow under his head before pecking him affectionately on the cheek. He nibbled on his lower lip anxiously and she smiled.

"If he wakes up when you're asleep, I'll wake you up immediately, okay?"

"Okay." Dipper smiled softly, relaxing when Mabel ran her fingers through his damp hair. He slipped into sleep easily, drifting in restful nothingness. He didn't realize how horrible his sleep was until he was asleep on an actual soft cushion, feeling his muscles relax and heal from their high tension the past...two weeks. When he woke up he was greeted with an orange glow of the room, indicating it must have been late afternoon. He yawned, rubbing his eyes and looking around sleepily for any of his family members. Stanley sat at the table, a deck of cards in his hand as he sifted through the stack. The alpha must have sensed his change of scent as he quickly turned and smiled softly at the omega.

"Wow, kid, you're finally up." He shuffled the cards. "You were out cold for a good five hours. Then again, I can't imagine you've gotten any good sleep on that hospital bed these past few weeks."

Dipper shook his head before sitting up, rubbing his eyes again before gently removing the blankets from on top of him. 

"I already know what you're going to ask, and yes, I'll take you back in a few minutes. Before we go though, grab some clothes and such from your room. Mabel had moved some of your clothes from your apartment to your old room here so she could keep bringing you clothes."

He nodded, quickly jumping up and jogging up the stairs of the small house. He was greeted with fond memories as he opened the door, his heart warming at the sight of doodles and posters littering the walls. Books lay askew on the small desk and his messy sheets remained untouched. The last time he'd slept in this room was when he still worked in the coffee shop. A suitcase filled with clothes sat by the entrance and he glanced around for his old backpack. He smiled when he found it sitting next to his desk, alien pins and patches still nestled into the fabric. He grabbed it, thankful it was already empty as he grabbed some clothes from the suitcase to stuff inside. He also grabbed a book because his now-rested brain realized he really did need to take hold of his guilt. 

Bill would be okay. If he knew anything about the rambunctious alpha, he knew this wouldn't hold him down. His wounds had healed significantly, and his vital signs were back to normal. It was just a matter of when he would wake up that remained undetermined. But Dipper was sure it would be soon. And when Bill was back, healed and ready to go, they'd help Pyronica beat the living shit out of Gideon. He already knew she wouldn't be able to find the slimy alpha easily, as he always found ways to slip out of their grip. He quickly zipped up the backpack and ran downstairs, happy to see Stan already waiting by the door. 

The alpha rolled his eyes. 

"Yeesh, kid, try not to fall down the stairs with all your rushing!" It was as close as they got to their normal banter since the incident, and Dipper was thankful for it. 

He'd felt so hollow and empty, but something suddenly sparked in him and he clutched his chest. 

Bill was awake.


	6. He Depends on You

The alpha stopped to rest a hand against the door frame, eye clenched shut as he tried to work through the searing pain in his chest. Everything hurt, with his muscles aching from being bed ridden for so long to the obvious wounds that remained hidden under thick bandages. They were healing, yes, but god they hurt like hell when he moved. The only comforting aspect of it all was Dipper's constant presence, nuzzling into him to check on his injuries. The omega constantly scented him, which never failed to make the alpha blush slightly. 

They were married, but it didn't stop the way his heart fluttered when his omega's nose pressed into his neck to scent him. It was such an intimate action, sweet and possessive all wrapped into one and he loved it. 

The omega was still wrapped under his other arm, worried eyes watching him as if he would break any moment. He mustered the strength to smirk at the omega.

"Look at you, playing my little omega caretaker." 

The omega's face immediately dropped in annoyance and Bill laughed heartily before wincing at the pain that shot through his chest at the movement. The alpha finally let go of the frame, resting some of his weight on the omega as he limped to the bed. 

That shit hospital bed that he'd woken up in was nothing compared to the warmth of his (their) own bed. He sighed happily when he laid back on it, feeling himself relax completely. The only thing missing was his omega, who was standing at the edge of the bed just watching him. He held an arm out.

"Come on, little tree. Come nurse me back to health." 

The omega didn't laugh though, only staring at him with an expression he couldn't read. His eyebrows furrowed, already having a feeling of what was on the omega's mind. He sighed. 

"Dipper, I commanded you to run."

"Why did you do that?" Dipper was stiff. The alpha sighed again and moved to prop himself up on his elbows. It put a minor pressure on his injuries but he wanted to look at his omega. He decided the pain wasn't nearly as bad as the hurt expression that flashed over the omega's expression. 

Dipper's stomach hadn't grown much, but it was still significantly bigger to the alpha. His hair was messy and he looked like he hadn't slept well in a good few weeks. He looked so beautifully broken and...it made Bill's chest hurt beyond the inflicted injuries. He'd put the omega through so much while he was down, and he wanted nothing more than to make it up to the boy.

"You're my omega-"

"Bill, we're partners." Dipper interrupted, eyes suddenly hard. "You wouldn't have been shot if I was there and helped fight."

"You don't know that for sure. You're baring our child and you're in absolutely no shape to be fighting."

"And you think it would have been better to die in that alleyway and leave me to raise them alone?" Dipper growled lowly.

"You would have your family, as well as the Cipher gang to help. You also have all of my fortune. You would have been more than well off." Bill could feel himself getting riled up which was exactly what the doctor told him not to do, but his omega was being completely idiotic right now. "It's my job as your alpha to protect you, no matter what happens."

"We're equals, Bill." Dipper's teeth were bared and the tension in the room thickened. Bill forced himself to sit up fully then, ignoring the pain that heated through his chest. 

"We're equals in this marriage, yes, but I am still your alpha. You and our child are my responsibility, and it is my job to keep you away from harm." His voice was dangerously close to commanding, dangerously close to forcing submission from the omega and Dipper glared at him. "So when I tell you to run because it is my job to keep you safe, you will run. You will leave me to die if I so command because you are my mate." 

He really didn't want to fight with Dipper. He was tired despite being down for so long, and all he wanted to do was snuggle the omega and eat. Probably watch some TV. Instead, they were back to fighting. Sometimes he really hated how goddamn stubborn and thick-headed Dipper could be. 

Bill forced himself off the bed, carefully moving to stand before Dipper. His chest puffed out slightly by instinct but he quickly deflated when arms wrapped around him tightly. They managed to avoid every injury, and Bill briefly wondered if Dipper had memorized each entrance and exit wound on his chest. The omega was crying, small whimpers muffled as Bill closed his eye and wrapped his arm around the omega. He felt Dipper reach up and scent him again, but this time Bill could feel the desperation in the motion. He purred softly, kissing messy brown hair and nuzzling the tip of the omega's ear. 

"I'm sorry." The omega sniffled. "I just...I thought I lost you forever." Dipper admitted through a thick voice, all traces of anger gone.

Bill could understand what the omega had gone through. Pyronica had sped him up on everything gang-related (he was going to carve his nails into Gideon's flesh when he finally got the chance because once he was fully healed oh boy, that alpha wouldn't see the light of day ever again), and from what his omega had...seen of his mangled body. The fact that Dipper hadn't willingly left his side the entire time he was in the hospital, and the sympathy everyone seemed to hold for the poor boy. It reminded him of his past, of losing his family, and he knew that pain all too well. He kissed the top of the omega's head again.

"Nothing will keep me from coming back to you, little tree. Even in death, I'll always be here beside you." Bill lifted an arm to card through the soft curls. The omega's scent was bittersweet, somewhere between relief and anxiety. He wanted to remove all traces of the past few weeks from Dipper's mind, showing his omega that everything would be okay from now on. He wanted to protect Dipper from himself, from the omega's dark thoughts and make him smile brightly again.

He wrapped the arm around the back of the omega's neck and held Dipper closer. He loved the omega more than he could even begin to describe. If anything happened to Dipper, he'd never be able to live through it. He pulled away slightly, leaning down to capture Dipper's lips in his own. What started as soft kisses melted passionate ones as Bill's inner alpha growled in desperation, desperate to remove the god awful scent of the hospital and other alphas from the omega. He could smell Pyronica and the older Pine twins, the alpha doctors who had touched him and he licked along the entrance of the omega's lips for permission. He wanted to make Dipper feel good, wanted to reclaim the omega and show him that he would always be around to protect him. 

Dipper whined a little under him before opening his mouth, allowing Bill to press into him further. His tongue brushed against Dipper's, his eye fluttering closed as he groaned. His hands quickly slid to the hem of Dipper's shirt, teasing before sliding the fabric up to reveal the omega's soft stomach. Dipper fidgeted slightly at this but Bill pressed onward, hands moving to caress the omega's abs all the way to his hips, rumbling happily at the feeling of soft skin under his fingers. 

He finally pulled away from Dipper's mouth to trail hot kisses over the omega's jaw and down his neck until he found the mate mark that rested at the nape of his neck. He growled and licked it harshly, reveling in the shudder that erupted from Dipper. He knew the quickest way to get rid of the scents would be to remark the omega, and as Dipper moved his head to expose his neck further, he purred happily. If he remarked the omega, it would soothe some of the mental turmoil the poor omega was going through. He wanted to see Dipper relax to his touch again. Though, this all would probably be a lot easier on the bed. He gently pushed Dipper back, watching the omega's eyes widen as his calves hit gently against the bed frame. The omega quickly sat to prevent himself from completely falling over and Bill rumbled happily, carefully crawling on top of Dipper as the omega was forced to lean back and ultimately lay down to avoid bumping into the alpha above him. 

Bill really did try to avoid the searing pain that came from moving. His alpha hormones clawed at him to remark, to reclaim, but his injuries begged him to stop moving. He clenched his jaw as he remained straddling the omega below him, forcing a strained dominant stance. But his strength weakened and his face only briefly reflected the pain he was feeling. He hoped Dipper hadn't caught on. But as luck would have it, the omega always did have a keen eye and immediately shook his head to clear it. He gently made to push the alpha off but Bill growled, catching one of the hands and nipping it softly despite the pain. 

"Bill, you can't-"

"Pine tree." Bill's eye met Dipper's and the omega frowned. "Let me do this."

"The doctor said you can't do any strenuous physical activity." Dipper gave him a pointed look. "That includes mating."

"It doesn't have to be strenuous. I can go nice and slow." Bill mumbled, leaning forward and resting his elbows on either side of Dipper's head. He was careful to avoid resting his chest completely on Dipper's to prevent the stinging pain that would come from the touch. His hips slowly rolled into the omega's, earning a stifled whimper from the male under him. He lapped at Dipper's neck, knowing the omega wouldn't be able to resist the temptation.

Too bad Dipper was stubborn.

The omega gently forced him off, pushing at his shoulders and sliding to the side before Bill could force him back down. The alpha whined loudly, watching Dipper gently coax him to lay gently on his back. Bill glared at the ceiling. 

"I'm not going to break, Dipper."

"I didn't say you were." 

"You're acting like it." Bill huffed, his eye turning to pout at the omega beside him. 

"You underwent several surgeries and it's your first day back from the hospital. It's not my fault you're trying to get yourself sent right back just because you're horny." 

"I'm not horny." Dipper gave him a look. "Okay maybe I'm a little horny. But that's not the only reason."

The omega hummed as he curled next to the alpha on the warm bed. He was careful to avoid the bandages as his hands massaged the exposed patches of soft skin. 

"You smell like every other alpha except me." Bill sounded genuinely upset, making Dipper sit up and frown. The alpha looked away, lips pursed in an impressive pout. The omega rolled his eyes, but he couldn't had the small smile that spread across his lips.

"Someone's a little jealous."

"You're my omega and you don't even remotely smell like me."

"You didn't have a scent when you were down." Dipper stated plainly, though the alpha could hear the hint of distress that erupted from the statement. 

No, he wouldn't let Dipper fall back into that self-deprication again. Bill turned and his pout faded completely. He wrapped an arm around Dipper's waist and pulled the omega closer. He nestled his face into Dipper's neck, kissing and lapping at the mate mark gently. He felt the purrs vibrate under him and he smiled. Soft kisses turned into playful nips, earning tiny pants that escaped the omega's lips. He pulled back slightly to see that Dipper's eyes had fluttered shut, with happy little exhales escaping from that beautiful mouth. 

He slid his hands under the omega's shirt again, fingers trailing over the soft bump. Dipper rumbled under him happily until he felt the same hand slide up his torso and brush against his nipple. His eyes flew open and met Bill's, who only shrugged innocently as he continued to massage the rest of the omega's chest. Bill leaned forward again and brushed his fangs against Dipper's mate mark, distracting the omega as he rubbed the hardening bud again. The omega squirmed slightly under his touch, but the alpha only continued to trail hot kisses over the omega's neck as he pinched and flicked the hardened bud under Dipper's shirt. 

Small gasps and whimpers escaped from Dipper and the alpha loved that sound so much. He slid a leg over Dipper's, his thigh brushing against the already hard erection that tented in Dipper's jeans. His hand slid to the other nipple, teasing it into a hard bud as well, reveling the continued whimpers that escaped from his mate. And then his hand was sliding lower, tracing circles onto the omega's stomach before gradually trailing to Dipper's hips. The omega quickly grabbed his hand, again regaining himself. 

"Dipper-"

"No." 

The alpha growled lowly, eye narrowing in challenge. 

"So you don't want me to pound into you then?" 

"With you cringing and looking like you're in pain the whole time?" Dipper rose an eyebrow. "I don't think so." 

"You could always ride me, little tree." The alpha purred at the thought, the image flashing through his mind and making his inner alpha hiss in want. 

And for a moment, he could see Dipper contemplate it. So when he saw the omega open his mouth to decline, he quickly pushed forward and took the omega's lips in his own. His tongue slid into Dipper's mouth, earning a soft, muffled chuckle from the omega below him. Dipper pulled away, shaking his head with a playful smile.

"You're so desperate, aren't you?" 

Bill licked his lips hungrily.

"Aren't you tired?"

"I've slept for, what, two weeks already? I'm far from tired." That was a lie, but Dipper didn't need to know that.

"Liar." Goddamn omega and his goddamn observations. 

The alpha whined loudly, pathetically, and Dipper laughed. It was a genuine one, light and happy and the alpha felt his chest warm. 

"Let's make a deal." The alpha's eyebrows rose at this, perking up as he sat up to look at the omega. "If you wait until you can move around without hurting to have sex, then I will let you do whatever you want to me."

"Anything I want?" The alpha could feel his mouth water.

"Anything you want." Dipper nodded.

The alpha narrowed his eye, biting his lower lip before nodding.

"Fine, you've got yourself a deal." He held his hand out and grasped the omega's firmly. 

"Until then, can I get some cuddles?" Bill added, using the grasped arm to pull Dipper into the side of his chest again. The omega grinned.

"I think that can be arranged." 

Almost as a consolation prize, at least Dipper was starting to smell like him again. Though, he couldn't wait until he was healed. His mind wandered through all the possibilities, through every daydream and every illicit scene he'd imagined until it hit him. 

Oh, he had the perfect idea.


	7. I Want You Forever

When Dipper had agreed to do whatever his alpha wanted, this hadn't been the first thing to come to mind. Then again, he really should have guessed it, knowing Bill.

He tugged on the cloth and looked at his alpha again. The man was smirking, eye glowing in blatant arousal as he leaned forward and licked a stripe against the omega's neck. Dipper gasped, tugging against the cloth wrapped around his wrists again. Yeah, he really should have expected this. 

"What's the matter, little tree? Tongue tied?" The alpha purred, nipping his ear lobe.

"You're just using every moment you can to milk this, aren't you?" Dipper rose an eyebrow, ignoring the growing heat that was building in his stomach. 

"What can I say? You look good like this." Finger tips trailed down Dipper's naked chest. "Like a present." 

"It's not Christmas or your birthday, you dork." Dipper really wished that had sounded less breathless. Bill pulled back, eye trailing up and down his body. He licked his lips slowly, watching Dipper shift uncomfortably at the gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that." Dipper's face was flushed as he pulled against the cloth again. It was soft, warm against his skin, but somehow made him feel vulnerable. And with the way his alpha was looking at his naked body, he felt oddly exposed. 

They've seen each other naked enough times for him not to be embarrassed about it. But the way Bill was running his fingers up and down his sides, practically drooling at the sight of him, he suddenly felt more self-conscious than when they first mated. 

"You're absolutely stunning, that's why." Bill stated it as if it were obvious. Hands massaged over his stomach and he could hear the loud purring that erupted from the alpha's chest. 

"I'm fat."

"No, you're pregnant. With my pup." The alpha rumbled and fingers slid down to his hips. "Looking at you takes my breath away. How did I get so lucky to have a husband like you?" 

Dipper looked away to avoid his blush getting worse. He knew the alpha could feel his heart pounding harshly in his chest, betraying his attempts to hide his obvious embarrassment. Bill didn't laugh like he normally would whenever he would purposefully worship the omega, though. Instead, Dipper felt Bill lean forward and kiss the side of his forehead. He didn't make Dipper look at him, didn't force him to acknowledge him at all. It was very unlike the alpha, who seemed to demand attention every moment he was around Dipper. He turned back in time to chance a glance at his mate before he felt the alpha nuzzle his neck. He relaxed then, wrists no longer tugging at the restraints as Bill placed a soft kiss to his neck. 

"Why are you so embarrassed of yourself, little tree? You're as handsome as a Greek god to me." 

The alpha pulled back, his face so incredibly tender and soft that the omega was driven speechless for a moment. The alpha leaned back and straightened himself, resting on his bent knees as he stared down at Dipper. Dipper could see the scars that littered the alpha's chest, skin raised and a shade different than the rest of his skin where the marks lay. The sight always felt like a stab to his heart, and the alpha sensed it. Bill followed the omega's eyes to look down at his chest, his smile quickly fading into a neutral expression. 

"Or are you embarrassed of me?" 

And that's when he could hear his own heart audibly break. The alpha's voice cracked slightly at the question, but he didn't frown. He just seemed to stare at all of his scars, the stitches having been removed just the day before. 

"No, no, Bill. I-God, no. I would never be embarrassed of you." 

"It's okay." Bill's smile returned, though it didn't meet his eyes. Dipper's throat tightened at the sight, wishing for not the first time that he could wiggle out of his restraints. He wanted to hug his mate, portray his feelings properly, but Bill wouldn't let him. Instead, the alpha leaned forward, lips pressing aggressively into his own and his eyes closed instinctively. 

He could feel the passion in the movements, could feel hands melt against his skin, could feel fangs gently nibble on his lower lip. But he could also feel his desperation in its own way, in the need to please with every brush against his sides and the want to impress with every soft grind of hips against his own. And Dipper pulled away then, looking at the alpha's stern golden eye. 

"Alpha, I love you." 

Bill stared at him then, eye flickering between his own. And they sat there for a moment, with Dipper taking in Bill's silence and thoughts. He could practically see them behind the blank expression. And then the alpha was leaning forward again, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He lingered there for a moment before planting gentle kisses down his cheek and to his neck. 

He didn't speak, leaving the room silent aside from the sound of their breaths and the shifts in the sheets. Normally the silence would be deafening to Dipper, but somehow it was comfortable. Bill's mood was soft as he continued to straddle the omega, kisses trailing down his neck and over his clavicle, slowly making their way down his chest. 

He tried to ignore the still self-conscious feelings that bubbled just below his thoughts as the alpha neared his stomach. He knew he shouldn't be ashamed, should actually be proud, but a part of him was still nervous. Nervous of his mediocrity as an omega next to an alpha like Bill Cipher. Nervous of the omegas that continued to throw themselves at his alpha like he wasn't there. And with his weight shifting, with his appearance feeling more bloated, his fears only grew by day. Yet, Bill continued to kiss down his stomach, slower than before, hands lingering over his stomach tenderly. And then they were continuing down, kisses gently being planted at the side of his shaft and his toes curled. The alpha slowly, achingly slowly, licked up the shaft, his tongue flat as it moved from the base to the tip. Dipper's breath hitched at the sensation before Bill, with the same horribly slow pace, took the entirety of his length in his mouth. He groaned softly, head falling back against the headboard as the alpha gently pressed his tongue against the bottom of his dick. 

In all their times with mating, always rough and needy and passionate, this was the first time the alpha had ever shown such tenderness during sex. Dipper couldn't tell if it was because he was trying not to move too rapidly from his healing or if he were trying to prove some point, but he could feel himself fall for the alpha all over again. 

Bill's golden eye met his as he pulled away only slightly, before slowly reintroducing his dick to the wet heat. He bent his knees, digging his toes into the sheets as blood rushed to his dick. He panted as Bill continued to hold his attention with every slow movement, forcing him to become undone in the gentlest of ways. Finally the alpha pulled away completely, hand replacing his mouth as it continued the same gentle pace.

Again, his alpha didn't say anything. Dipper didn't know if he should say something, if he should even break the silence, but the look in Bill's eye told him everything. He clenched his jaw shut as he felt heat continue to build in his gut. The alpha's eye left his then, looking down at his stomach and then to his dick, watching the hand gently pump the omega into hardness. Dipper wished his alpha hadn't only taken off his shirt, only seeing dark jeans and a belt where he should be naked like he was. 

His hips bucked in time with his alpha's hand, attempting to get more friction against skin as the pleasure threatened to crash into him. Bill leaned forward again, taking his dick into his mouth and increasing his pace slightly. Dipper let out small whined and whimpers, wrists tugging at the fabric. Why was this restraint even here? He gasped when he felt himself come close, opening his mouth to warn his mate before Bill sucked harshly against him. Suddenly the alpha was harsh again, sucking and swallowing aggressively to forcibly push the omega over the edge. Dipper let out a loud cry as he came into the alpha's mouth, feeling the walls of the alpha's throat tighten with every thick swallow. He was trembling, looking down to see Bill still watching him. He was looking at him so carefully, as if the omega would suddenly disappear if he didn't keep his eye on him. Dipper panted, head resting against one of the arms that remained above his head. The alpha finally pulled away, licking a slow stripe against the bottom of his shaft as his dick escaped the wet heat. 

Dipper's eyes dropped slightly, watching the alpha wrap a hand around his dick again. He whimpered as it again worked to pump him slowly. The overstimulation was bordering painful, but the alpha continued regardless, watching the omega writhe tiredly under his grip. 

"B-Bill..."

"Quiet, omega." 

He gasped, eyes fluttering shut as the command forced a shiver down his spine. He closed his mouth, attempting to swallow his whimpers down but failing as the hand around his dick tightened slightly. A low whine escaped him then, eyes finally opening to see his alpha pump him slowly with one hand and move to undo his belt with his other. He tugged on the restraint once more because that was his job. His job as an omega - to please his alpha in any way he could. And in their moments of intimacy it was always him taking Bill in his mouth. It was always him undoing his belt and pulling his pants down. The alpha watched the omega silently beg him, silently ask to perform his usual task, but he flipped the belt through the loop and the buckle clicked against the metal as it opened. 

And then his hand moved to undo the button on his jeans, though a little slower with just one hand, and Dipper was shamelessly whining now. Bill just kept pumping him, feeling the member harden again as he finally unfastened his jeans. Finally, he pulled his hand away from the omega and gently moved off the bed. Dipper watched him, watched the alpha slowly unzip the pants and slide the jeans off. That was his job, and he was biting his lower lip as he watched the alpha slide fingers under the waistband of his boxers. 

"Please..."

"Are you disobeying my command?"

The omega shook his head, head lowering in submission but still watching the alpha with hazy eyes. His dick felt hard again, aching and overly stimulated, as he watched the alpha gently slide the boxers down now, revealing the length that he was so accustomed to. He growled softly when the alpha started masturbating, slow and gentle strokes against the soft flesh, earning stifled whimpers from the alpha. That should be him. That hand should be him. He was the omega, the one that pleased Bill. His growls slowly rose in volume, still soft against the silent air and the alpha's eye finally turned to him. He crawled into the bed then, just below Dipper's feet where he couldn't reach him, and pumped himself faster. Loud whimpers and moans filled the air from the alpha as the man propped a hand against the mattress as his other worked himself fiercely. 

Dipper could see pre-cum sliding down the alpha's shaft over his fingers and could smell the arousal from his alpha. He just wanted to taste him, taste his alpha like he always did. He wanted to be the reason the alpha was making those noises. He wanted to be the one that made the alpha come, crying out in ecstasy. But his hands remained bound and he could only watch helplessly as the alpha very clearly neared his orgasm. 

"Alpha, please-"

"You will watch." Bill growled softly and the omega clenched his jaw. 

And the alpha finally leaned forward, hips bucking into his hand like he was fucking it, eye clenched shut. The omega could feel his own pre-cum drip down his shaft and he whimpered. He'd do anything to be that hand. To be the one pleasing the alpha. 

'Mine, mine, mine.' His omega instincts chanted internally, frustratingly, as all he could do was sit there and watch in aroused agony. 

And then the alpha came, letting out a stifled shout as his hand dripped with his spent cum. He panted harshly into the arm that continued to prop him up, hand still gently pumping him through the aftershock of his orgasm. And Dipper could only replay those noises in his head, replay the way his alpha tensed right before he came, could see the fangs that bit harshly into his lower lip to stifle the shout when he finally released. And suddenly his own dick hurt, aching for attention, even as his jealousy sparked harshly in his gut. 

After a few long moments, the alpha finally straightened himself, still hard as he continued to stroke himself. It was natural, for alphas before their heats, and Dipper could remember hazily that Bill's heat would be coming up again soon. He didn't understand why Bill's heats came so frequently this time of year, but he didn't look too far into it nowadays. Bill was strangely gentler in his heats now, fucking him into the mattress, stating how good it felt to own an omega like him. 

And finally, finally the alpha grabbed his hips and forced them up. Dipper's heart lurched forward in anticipation, bucking slightly in encouragement. Bill didn't force himself in though, instead teasing the slick entrance with the tip of his dick as he watched the omega try to buck down. Just the tip of the head remained pressed against the entrance, not pushing in. It was horrible, making Dipper's chest vibrate in a needy growl as his alpha continued to just stay there, watching him. He tried to scoot down, tried to get even a small bit of the dick to push inside, but the alpha backed with his movements, making the teasing agonizing.

"Alpha." Dipper's frustration bled into his speech, lust and jealousy rolling into his pheromones as he watched the alpha smirk above him. 

And then the alpha pushed in slightly, the tip of the head pushing in but no more, making the omega snarl from his sexual frustration. Hands gripped his thighs to force them still and the alpha seemed to enjoy watching Dipper writhe under him to try and force more into him. But Bill just continued, even going so far as the remove the small amount of his dick that had been pressed into the alpha and slide the head teasingly over the hole. The omega was growling harshly, feeling his body tense, tugging against the restraints again with no luck. Anger pooled in his gut, mixing with desperation to please, and he could feel his own fangs bite into his lower lip to ease some of the frustration. 

And then suddenly Bill shoved himself entirely into the omega, filling him up completely and earning a stifled gasp as Dipper was pushed against the headboard. The omega's eyes flew shut and he could feel his body tense at the sudden motion before Bill pulled out completely again. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he glared at the alpha when he finally opened his eyes again. Bill's eye glowed in amusement, his smirk growing as he trailed a single finger up the omega's dick. 

"My good little omega." 

Dipper was suddenly aware of how slick he was, of how hard his dick was, of how needy he felt. Bill was pulling animalistic emotions from him he didn't even know he had, and he could feel them leak into his scent as his eyes watched the alpha. And then another harsh thrust, filling him completely and he let out a loud whine, eyes clenching shut as his mouth hung open. This time the alpha didn't pull out, just stayed inside him and didn't move. He felt so full, his toes curling at the sensation as Bill propped himself up against the headboard on his arms. He opened his eyes to see his alpha look down on him, damp blond hair almost falling over his eye. He was so close to him, close enough for him to try and lean forward and kiss him, but the alpha pulled back with another smug smirk. 

"What do you want?"

Dipper swallowed harshly, bucking his hips slightly. Bill's abs lined with his dick, pressing against it with the smallest of friction. It was only remotely satisfying when Bill pulled back and thrust into him again to regain his attention. He gasped at the movement, mouth open and tongue gently falling to the side.

"Want me to fuck you?"

Dipper nodded, but Bill didn't move. 

"I wonder how many times I can make you come until you can't even think anymore." 

Dipper stared at him then, eyes hazy and gut clenching at the statement. 

"You'll never even think about another alpha again, hm?"

He never did to begin with. Bill had always feared he'd find another alpha, just an insecurity he had shared one night when they first mated. But they'd come a long way, trusting and loving each other more than they ever had in the past. He didn't even know why Bill had such an insecurity, especially with being the single most attractive alpha in the world. If anyone had to be afraid, it was Dipper. And yet here he was, desperately forcing some imaginary alpha out of Dipper's mind. He knew he needed to talk to Bill about it later. 

It was so strange and unnatural knowing someone as perfect as the head alpha of a famous gang, an alpha every omega wished would be theirs, smirk enough to make people faint, could have such a fear. 

He heard the headboard creak and looked in time to see Bill shift and grab his dick. The alpha pumped harshly, quickly, and thrust into him at an aggressive pace. Dipper was gasping, whining, gripping the cloth tied around his hands as tears prickled at his eyes. This was rough, so much rougher than normal, and his orgasm hit him hard. His body relaxed beyond what he was used to when he finally came down, with his stomach covered in his cum but he could still feel himself filled with the alpha's dick. He panted as his head lolled to the side, his tongue heavy as it hung outside of his mouth. Bill smirked, brushing his bangs back and kissing his forehead where his birthmark rested on his pale skin. 

"You're so tight." Bill noted, bucking his hips a little to test the walls clenching around his dick. Dipper whimpered under him.

"How do you feel?"

Dipper opened his mouth to talk but the alpha leaned forward and kissed him. The omega whined at the shift of the dick inside him, toes curling as the fullness he felt became overstimulating. Bill pulled back, eye still watching him with smugness.

"You can still think, huh?"

Oh god, Dipper didn't think he could orgasm again. It shouldn't have even been possible for him to come twice in such a short period of time, much less a third time. But Bill was flicking his nipples, making them hard as his other hand worked to cup his balls, and he whined loudly. His mind was foggy, unable to focus on anything completely as his entire body heated at the touch from his alpha. His dick was still soft against him, but even it started twitching with the constant attention from his alpha. 

And Bill kept touching him, moved the hand around his balls to stroke him achingly slowly again, his soft dick reluctantly hardening in the skilled palm and his other hand rubbing circles into his nipples. He was sure a third orgasm would kill him, but then Bill was going again, thrusting into him again in time to the hand that pumped his dick, and his eyes rolled back as he felt heat build in his body again. His entire body was tense, every muscle aching as he felt the alpha slam into him with every thrust. He couldn't think, couldn't speak or really understand what he was seeing when he did look at his alpha again. His tongue flopped with every thrust as the back of his head rested against the headboard. His arms hurt from being lifted for so long, but he couldn't even focus on that as he felt white heat build in his gut again. He could hear the alpha's strained gasps as he forced control over himself, fangs sinking into Dipper's neck as the omega screamed, spending himself on his stomach again. 

"You're so fucking tight, I don't think I can...I can hold out much longer." Bill was gasping, panting, eye clenched shut as he gripped the headboard as hard as he could. 

But Dipper couldn't even move, his body unbelievably exhausted as he panted below the alpha. Bill finally opened his eye and looked down at the omega, eye softening at Dipper's clear inability to even breathe properly at first. Dipper looked up at him, eyes foggy with spent arousal and he smiled.

"Hold on a little longer, little tree."

The omega whimpered softly when the alpha adjusted himself, thrusting his hips into the omega gently. It wouldn't take much for him to come, he already knew, but he reveled in the soft whines that his omega made with every gentle thrust. Dipper couldn't even speak, just watching him with soft noises escaping every once in a while. The omega's eyes dropped lower. He could feel the fullness with every deep thrust. And then he realized he was purring with every thrust Bill made into him. The alpha seemed surprised as well, eyebrows raising slightly as the omega purred softly under him. 

It was such a blissfully happy purr, so beyond satisfied that Dipper was sure he'd never even made such a noise before in his life. The alpha groaned then, thrusts becoming harder as his hips bucked a little into the omega. 

"G-God, Dipper-"

The omega continued to purr happily when he felt the alpha spill into him. The alpha didn't pull out, using all his strength not to collapse on top of the omega. When he finally could see properly again, he shifted to pull out but Dipper whimpered, tugging at his restraints. 

"Hold on." Bill chuckled, shifting before Dipper wrapped his legs around Bill's waist.

"Just...just untie them...now. Stay." The words were thick on Dipper's tongue and Bill nodded with a soft smile. The alpha leaned forward and undid the cloth, watching Dipper's arms flop to his sides. He chuckled as the omega tried to raise them, curling and uncurling his fingers before wrapping around Bill's torso and tugging him down. His dick slid out then, saddened by the whine that escaped the omega below him before he started placing gentle kisses to Dipper's cheeks. 

"Alpha." Dipper purred sleepily, nuzzling his neck and licking a small, pathetic stripe against his pulse. 

The alpha smiled as the soft breathing from his omega slowed as he fell asleep. He pulled back slightly to study his omega in his haze. 

He briefly wondered what their child would look like as his eye fell to the omega's stomach. He looked back up and wondered if Dipper really would stay with him forever. They were married, they were mated, but he could never get over how perfect the omega was to him. Like something to be worshipped, to be revered. Dipper never saw it in himself, and Bill never understood how. He pulled back to look at his scars, knowing Dipper had glanced at them earlier. To be honest, he wasn't planning on this happening. He was just going to fuck the omega into the mattress like he usually did, teasingly harsh and aggressive while Dipper couldn't wrap his arms around him like he always did. But with the hurt behind Dipper's eyes at his scars and the fear of another alpha impressing his beautiful omega, he changed plans. It was...mind-blowing and satisfyingly different. Something neither had done before. Clearly Dipper enjoyed it with those purrs he made, something Bill wanted to listen to for the rest of his life. 

He cuddled into the omega's side, wrapping an arm above the omega's stomach and nuzzling into the pulse on his neck. 

Love wasn't a strong enough word for how he felt for his omega.


End file.
